Harry Potter y el Último Descendiente
by Yara Riddle Black
Summary: Una nueva historia, dos nuevas profecías, una nueva vida. Tres objetos peligrosos en las manos equivocadas. Los últimos descendientes de los Peverell lucharán por el poder; dos de ellos se unirán y el otro tratará de matarlos. Para el último descendiente de Antioch, todo vale, incluso morir en el intento... Tom/Harry TR/HP Adulto/Menor Slash, Lemon y Mpreg (Próx.) [Bad Dumbledore]
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Harry Potter y el Último Descendiente

 **Autor:** Yara Riddle Black

 **Clasificación:** K+ (Próximamente M)

 **Pareja:** Harry Potter/Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que el magnifico mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea de esta historia es completa y absolutamente mía.

 **Resumen:** Los hermanos Peverell tuvieron un poder incalculable, herederos del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, supieron cómo sacar al máximo su poder, tanto así, que de ellos subsistió más que una leyenda. Se dice que sólo Cadmus e Ignotus tuvieron descendencia, pero, ¿están seguros de que Antioch no tuvo un linaje propio? Un vástago ilegítimo que cambiaría toda la historia para siempre.

 **Notas:** Relación adulto-menor, Slash, Lemon y Mpreg. Esta historia será distinta a los libros, pero algunos detalles como los sucesos concordarán con la original de J.K., así que la catalogo como universo alternativo parcial, con magia por supuesto.

 **Diálogos:** "Ejemplo número uno".

 **Pensamientos:** - _Ejemplo número dos_ -.

 **Pársel:** " _ **Ejemplo número tres**_ ".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número cuatro_.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER Y EL ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

 _Valle de Godric, 31 de octubre de 1981. 22:13 pm._

El verano estaba dejando paso al otoño, cada vez había más fresco y por ende, menos personas en las calles. Era extraño, para ser la noche de Halloween, pareciera que las personas se divertían mejor en sus casas, resguardadas del frío otoñal y de algo más. Una sensación extraña. Una sensación de inseguridad. Pero eso no quitaba la algarabía que había en cada hogar, era como si, el sólo acto de estar detrás de las paredes de sus moradas, les hacía sentir resguardados y seguros.

Y eso sólo hacía sonreír más al desalmado que caminaba en dirección a una casa en especial. Una casa llena de magia, acogedora y, por qué no, hospitalaria. Pero no nos engañemos, _él_ no era bienvenido ahí, estaba más que seguro de ello, pero eso no quitaba sentir el regodeo y el placer de la victoria, tan cercana, tan esperada.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos y ya podía vislumbrar las figuras tras las cortinas semitransparentes: dos abajo en la sala de estar, y una luz encendida en el piso de arriba.

Su prioridad, su botín personal, aquel que le dará la fuerza necesaria para seguir con sus planes y la victoria sobre el mundo. Su pecho se hinchó orgulloso y no perdió más tiempo, no quería retrasar esto más, llevaba muchos años esperando y ya estaba a un paso de reunir a los dos últimos descendientes, herederos de un gran poder, que ahora le pertenecería a él.

[…]

Lily subía las escaleras hasta el piso superior cuando escuchó un gran estruendo.

"¡Lily, toma al niño y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Corre! Yo-".

La mujer, desesperada, corrió todo lo que las piernas temblorosas le permitieron hasta el cuarto de su pequeño, tomando al niño de su cuna rápidamente y sorprendiéndose al notar que no podía aparecerse; ella, pese a no tener su varita, dominaba el arte de hacer magia sin ella, pero no podía, aquella persona había pensado en todo.

Otro estruendo le hizo entender que _él_ estaba cerca.

Horrorizada, miró a su hijo que hipaba, lo apretó fuerte entre sus brazos, le besó y lo dejó en la cuna, para voltearse y ver el pomo de la puerta girar lentamente y dar paso al que sería su verdugo, con una sonrisa perversa.

"Por favor… no le hagas nada. Te lo suplico". Sollozó la mujer.

"Nadie más tiene que morir hoy… Sólo lo quiero a él, apártate".

Lily lloró amargamente por James, pero no se apartó ni un milímetro de la cuna de su hijo, protegiéndolo.

"No le hagas nada. ¡Tómame a mí!". Gritó suplicante.

"No te lo repetiré más. ¡Apártate!". La voz se tornó fría, áspera e impasible.

"¡Sólo es un bebé! ¡Mátame a mí en su lugar, pero a él no le hagas daño! ¡Por favor!".

"¡Avada Kedavra!".

El haz de luz verde esmeralda impactó en el cuerpo de la mujer y este cayó sin vida al piso. Su cara perturbada por los últimos rastros de lágrimas que había derramado, por su esposo… y por su amado hijo.

El asesino sonrió con suficiencia. Todo el que se interponía en su camino, tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Tal y como ese James Potter, pensó él; - _enfrentarse a mí sin varita, que estupidez_ -.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más cerca de la cuna y observó al niño por unos segundos. Este lloraba intensamente. Con un hechizo levitatorio, lo alzó y sacó de la cuna, para luego colocarlo en el suelo. El pequeño gateó hasta donde estaba su madre y se quedó observándola, todavía llorando, como si pudiera saber lo que estaba pasando, como si pudiera percibirlo. Como si sintiera, que se había quedado huérfano para siempre.

El asesino se giró y dio varios pasos, se agachó y juntó sus dedos, como cogiendo algo invisible, y tiró. Se oyó un ruido parecido al de una sábana al ser sacudida y miró al suelo. Allí, donde antes no había nada, ahora se hallaba un hombre de unos treinta años, un hombre muy hermoso.

Su piel clara aunque de tez pálida, de rasgos finos, varoniles y aristócratas, encajaba perfectamente con su estilizado cuerpo, alto, musculoso y bien parecido. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero se distinguían largas pestañas rizadas. Su pelo negro como el azabache estaba despeinado. Y su ropa era andrajosa y sucia. Totalmente lo contrario al hombre que se encontraba mirándolo en estos momentos, que llevaba una gran capa negra, delicada, pero pulcra y distinguida.

- _Bueno, ya estamos los tres, pero sólo yo me haré con el poder_ -. Pensó con una gran satisfacción.

El hombre se dispuso a arrancar al pequeño del regazo de su madre con otro hechizo levitatorio y ponerlo junto al hombre que yacía desmayado en el piso. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un extraño anillo, recogió la capa y se irguió cuan alto era, e, imponente, apuntó a los dos con su particular varita, todavía con los otros dos objetos apretándolos fuertemente en la mano:

" _ **Yo, último descendiente de Antioch Peverell, reclamo las tres reliquias familiares y me convierto en el nuevo señor de la muerte**_ ".

Un potente rayo plateado salió de la varita tallada con racimos de bayas de saúco, para impactar en el cuerpo de los dos que estaban en el piso, pero algo extremadamente extraño sucedió. Un halo circular rodeó al niño, y el rayo, un poco debilitado, volvió hacia su dueño. Éste, medio impactado por lo que estaba pasando, casi logró quitarse a tiempo, lanzando al suelo, sin darse cuenta, los objetos que tenía en su otra mano, pero no fue muy rápido. El rayo le impactó en el costado, haciéndole aullar de dolor, mientras que el cuerpo del hombre joven, se desvaneció junto con el anillo, quedando el niño solo, con el verdugo.

"¡Avada Kedavra!". Gritó furioso y casi sin aliento provocado por el anterior hechizo.

El mismo halo de luz circular volvió a cubrir al pequeño y el rayo fue enviado a mayor velocidad contra su dueño, pero, reaccionando más rápido y casi seguro de que eso pasaría, se echó a un lado a tiempo.

"No puede ser… Imposible". Susurró el hombre, contrariado. "Nunca he-".

"Maa-ma". Llamó el pequeño entre lloriqueos, interrumpiéndolo.

El verdugo se dio la vuelta lentamente, para ver con ojos desorbitados al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, entonces lo comprendió todo. Por más que quisiera, no podía hacerle nada al niño, aquella bruja lo había protegido con su muerte.

Se volvió a girar y miró con aborrecimiento al pequeño:

" _ **Tu tiempo llegará, mocoso, y yo estaré ahí para acabar contigo**_ ".

Dicho esto, el hombre dio media vuelta y desapareció, dejando, sin darse cuenta, la capa tirada a unos pasos del niño.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Harry Potter y el Último Descendiente

 **Autor:** Yara Riddle Black

 **Clasificación:** K+ (Próximamente M)

 **Pareja:** Harry Potter/Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que el magnifico mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea de esta historia es completa y absolutamente mía.

 **Resumen:** Los hermanos Peverell tuvieron un poder incalculable, herederos del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, supieron cómo sacar al máximo su poder, tanto así, que de ellos subsistió más que una leyenda. Se dice que sólo Cadmus e Ignotus tuvieron descendencia, pero, ¿están seguros de que Antioch no tuvo un linaje propio? Un vástago ilegítimo que cambiaría toda la historia para siempre.

 **Notas:** Relación adulto-menor, Slash, Lemon y Mpreg. Esta historia será distinta a los libros, pero algunos detalles como los sucesos concordarán con la original de J.K., así que la catalogo como universo alternativo parcial, con magia por supuesto.

 **Diálogos:** "Ejemplo número uno".

 **Pensamientos:** - _Ejemplo número dos_ -.

 **Pársel:** " _ **Ejemplo número tres**_ ".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número cuatro_.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER Y EL ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

 _Mansión Malfoy, condado mágico de Wiltshire, 15 de abril de 1986. 09:57 am._

Por los grandes y largos pasillos de aquel lugar, dos pequeños corrían como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿La razón? Llegaban tarde a la primera clase particular del día. Y no es que tuvieran muchas ganas de seguir aprendiendo runas, pero hoy la clase terminaba más pronto, ya que los adultos tenían una reunión y los dos niños podían ir a jugar Quidditch después.

Les encantaba jugar a ese deporte. Se podría decir que los dos eran muy competitivos, pero nunca terminaban peleando por cuál era el mejor, ellos no habían sido criados así, ellos eran _hermanos_ y como tal, nunca antepondrían la rivalidad a la amistad.

Los pequeños se autodenominaban los _Guerreros de Walpurgis_. Cosa que hacía gracia a los mayores de aquel lugar, divertidos por el pasatiempo con el que los niños se entretenían.

Bien era cierto que ellos preservaban y defendían los ideales antiguos de la sangre pura y se enorgullecían de su linaje y herencia, cosa que hacía sentir orgullosos a sus padres y demás familiares.

Digamos que aparte del Quidditch, esa era su tercera prioridad.

Pero, ahora mismo, la primera era correr a más no poder para poder llegar a tiempo antes de que su profesor particular, el señor Stebbins, los castigara y los dejara el día siguiente haciendo cinco hojas de pergamino extra, como ya lo había hecho una vez para castigar su impuntualidad.

"¡Silver!". Gritó uno de ellos, observando como el rubio que iba corriendo en primer lugar, giraba para verlo. "¡Me estás dejando atrás!".

El rubio rio cantarinamente y siguió corriendo, pero esta vez, aminorando un poco la velocidad para que su hermano pequeño lo alcanzara.

"¡Vamos, Jayde ***** , que llegamos tarde!". [ ***** Jayde, variante masculino del nombre Jade; pronunciación inglesa: _Lleid_ ].

Los dos giraron rápidamente en una curva, a pocos metros de la puerta del estudio donde impartían esa clase. Al llegar, se arreglaron sus ropajes, respiraron muy hondo y se miraron con un gesto cómplice para después entrar con una sonrisa inocente.

"Buenos días profesor… ¡Tía Bella!". Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Mis pequeños!". Contestó ella abriendo sus brazos.

Los niños corrieron a abrazar a su tía. La mujer, feliz de tener a sus pequeños entre sus brazos, los revisó inquisitivamente a los dos, como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Mira que os he dicho que tengáis cuidado con ese dichoso Quidditch… Estás todo amoratado, Jayde".

El pequeño niño de hermosos ojos verdes miró a su tía con dulzura, esto hizo suspirar a la morena, que negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarlos a los dos.

"¿Y para mí no hay saludo, mocosos?". Interrogó una voz gruesa detrás de ellos.

Los niños giraron para ver a un hombre bastante corpulento y apuesto, de cortos y rizados cabellos cobrizos y mirada azulada, que cargaba un pequeño bulto entre sus manos fuertes. Pero, en realidad, el bulto no era tan pequeño, sino que en comparación al tamaño del hombre, aquello parecía del tamaño de su antebrazo.

"¡Tío Rod!". Volvieron a exclamar al mismo tiempo, eufóricos.

"Shhh, vais a despertar a Neb, gusarapos". Contestó él con una sonrisa, los pequeños sonrieron también.

"Queremos jugar con Neb, tío, ¿si?". Preguntó Silver alargando las vocales.

"Por favor". Secundó Jayde.

"Un momento, mocosos… Deneb está durmiendo y ustedes tienen algo que hacer". Contestó el hombre mirando hacia donde se encontraba su mujer sonriéndoles tiernamente.

"Jo". Silver hizo un gran puchero, que de inmediato fue copiado por su hermano Jayde.

"Nada de relinches, niños, así que quitad esa cara". Comentó el hombre falsamente molesto.

"En realidad estamos aquí porque tenemos que hablar contigo, Jayde". Informó la hermosa mujer.

El pequeño niño de piel clara y cabellera despeinada miró interrogante a la mujer de cabellos rizados perfectos. Cualquiera que los viera y no los conociera, diría que son madre e hijo, por las pequeñas similitudes físicas que poseían, ya que tenían un gran parecido por el cabello negro rizado y la tez clara, sin embargo, el niño tenía unas pequeñas pequitas en la cara y unos extraordinarios ojos verde jade, tirando al esmeralda. Impactantes, eléctricos y preciosos.

La mujer, sin embargo, tenía un color plateado precioso, al igual que el rubio que tenía cargado en ese mismo instante. El pequeño contaba con una piel más blanca que la de los demás y una sonrisa angelical capaz de derretir todo el hielo del mundo.

"¿Conmigo, tía Bella? ¿Ocurre algo malo?". Preguntó el pequeño espantado.

"Para nada, Jayde. ¿No te ha contado Cissy que la reunión es por ti?". Preguntó ella suavemente.

"No". Contestó el pequeño ligeramente ruborizado.

"¿Yo también puedo ir, tía Bella?". Preguntó el pequeño rubito.

"Por supuesto, Silver". Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Los dos niños se miraron y sonrieron al unísono. Eran tan distintos físicamente, pero tan iguales en comportamiento que parecían mellizos.

Guiados por los mayores, se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones.

Los niños mentirían si dijeran que nunca habían estado allí, pero la realidad era que a los pequeños no se les permitían entrar a determinados sitios de la mansión y ellos, bajo la capa invisible de Jayde, la habían recorrido con pequeños paseos nocturnos, en sus noches de travesuras infantiles.

Aquel lugar era grande y espacioso, lleno de decoración muy antigua y cara… hay de alguien si rompía algo, Narcisa pondría el grito en el cielo si eso ocurriera. Los candelabros eran intocables y algunos jarrones de la Dinastía Ming, estaban protegidos por fuertes y potentes hechizos anti-rotura y antirrobo. Aunque eso del antirrobo era una tontería. Habían pasado más de seis siglos desde la última vez que alguien osó entrar a robar allí, y por qué negarlo, el intruso pagó bien caro su osadía.

Los pequeños avanzaron por la sala sin prisa y con clase, como dignos hijos de la realeza. Aunque, pensándolo bien, eran príncipes de aquel pequeño castillo, como le recordaba todas las noches sus padres. Ellos eran los consentidos, y todavía no había nacido Malfoy, Black o Lestrange que cambiara aquello.

La mesa era muy amplia y alargada; los pequeños tomaron su sitio en silencio y con la cabeza agachada, por lo pronto, y hasta no ser llamados, sólo escucharían.

"¿Harry?". El aludido levantó la cabeza lentamente hacia su interlocutor, que lo observaba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos ámbar. "¿Supongo que no sabrás el por qué estás aquí?".

Él denegó lentamente, sin desviar la mirada de aquel hombre imponente y altivo. Si el pequeño no lo conociera muy bien, pensaría que es una persona agria y antipática, pero conociéndolo como lo conoce él, sabe perfectamente lo cariñoso y protector que puede llegar a ser su segundo padrino. Pero cuando el asunto era serio, más valía ponerse serio uno también, sino quería salir escaldado.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que faltaban dos personas en aquel lugar; su mamá y su tío Regulus. Era muy extraño, porque los dos nunca se perdían las reuniones familiares.

"He de suponer que se dieron cuenta las dos sillas vacías que quedan… Narcisa y Regulus se encuentran indispuestos y me temo que no podrán acompañarnos hoy".

Silver envió una mirada rápida a su hermano, dejando notar en sus ojitos, la preocupación que sentía ahora por su madre.

"Ellos están bien, niños, sólo es una mala indigestión del desayuno". Sonrió una mujer a la izquierda de Rodolphus.

Tenía unos rizos castaños oscuros y ojos grises, idéntica a Bella, parecían prácticamente gemelas, a diferencia del color del cabello.

"Andie tiene razón, no os preocupéis mucho". Los animó el tío Rod.

"Harry, Draco… tan sólo tenéis cinco años… vais camino a los seis y nadie puede negar que sois los niños más inteligentes de este lugar. Nosotros a vuestra edad, no sabíamos ni el cincuenta por ciento de cosas que vosotros sabéis y hacéis sin pestañear".

"Eso es muy cierto". Sonrió un rubio en particular, orgulloso de sus _hijos_.

El pequeño Draco miró a su padre con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que Harry.

"Por ello, hemos decidido contaros vuestros orígenes… Harry, más el tuyo que el de Draco". Prosiguió Remus, con el brillo de sus ojos ámbar apagándose por segundos.

Harry se inclinó más hacia delante, poniendo el máximo de sus sentidos en alerta a cada palabra.

"Antes que nada…". Interrumpió aquel rubio de rasgos hermosos y finos: "Jayde, sabes que seguirás siendo nuestro hijo, pase lo que pase".

El niño asintió con melancolía y amor. Amor por sus padres adoptivos… y amor por sus padres fallecidos.

Desde pequeño lo habían criado con la verdad; con la terrible verdad de que sus verdaderos padres habían muerto a manos de un desalmado asesino deseoso de poder. Pero afortunadamente, esa familia le abrió las puertas de su hogar, tomándolo como a un hijo más y criándolo con amor. Nunca supo el porqué, pero eso no le importaba, tenía a una gran familia a su lado y eso era lo único que le bastaba.

Sintió una pequeña mano que se agarraba a la suya por debajo de la mesa, mostrándole su apoyo y dándole ánimos.

Su _hermano_ , su hermano mayor. Silver y él eran uno sólo y siempre lo serían.

"Sed fuertes pequeños, porque esto, aunque sea duro, es un bache más que lograremos saltar todos juntos, como la gran familia que somos". Animó el rubio, con sus ojos plateados llenos de cariño.

"Así es, Lucius". Corroboró Remus, y miró a Bella, que todavía conservaba aquella preciosa sonrisa de ánimo.

Bella suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y miró a todos los presentes antes de comenzar a hablar:

"Pequeños, esta historia empieza antes de nuestro propio nacimiento… Nuestro padre, Cygnus, se casó con nuestra madre en un matrimonio concertado, como casi todos en aquella época: sin amor, sin reconocimiento… apenas por meras formalidades entre familias de sangre pura. Pero nuestra madre puso todo su empeño y aprendió a amar a nuestro padre, más él, sin embargo, nunca pudo corresponder aquel amor. Nuestra madre, Druella, desgraciadamente cayó enferma un año después del nacimiento de Andie y poco tiempo más tarde, murió".

Draco miró atentamente a su tía con el ceño fruncido, haciendo cálculos mentales. Se podía sentir su pequeño cerebro moviéndose a toda máquina.

"Pero, eso no puede ser, tía Bella, mamá es casi dos años menor que tía Andie, es imposible que… no puede ser". Dijo el pequeño, haciendo gala de su inteligencia.

"Sí, pequeño, lo sé, pero esto no termina aquí, espera un poco... ¿si?". El niño asintió y su tía prosiguió. "Para aquel entonces, nuestro padre estuvo libre de casarse con quien quisiera… y encontró el amor en una squib". Terminó Bella agachando la cabeza.

"Lógicamente nadie estuvo de acuerdo con eso, además aquella mujer ya tenía una hija fruto de un matrimonio anterior fracasado y aquello era impensable". Prosiguió Andie por su hermana. "Según decían, era malvada y una arpía, y sólo quería embaucar a nuestro padre para casarse con él por su fortuna. Pero, por alguna razón u otra, eso no llegó a pasar y aquella mujer se marchó, cansada de esperar algo que nunca iba a llegar".

"Todo su plan se fue al traste, y no pudo conseguir nada. Pero su maldad era extrema; en todos esos años que estuvieron juntos, ella se las ingenió para quedar en cinta... Sólo pudimos estar con ella durante un corto periodo de tiempo, y cuando finalmente aquella mujer se fue, abandonando a mi padre, se la llevó y no supimos nada más de nuestra hermana". Continuó Bella, indignada. "Años después, padre logró dar con ella…".

En ese momento entró Narcisa en el lugar; tenía los ojos muy rojos, que opacaban el verde esmeralda que poseían. Su cabello rubio, lucía apagado y sin brillo.

La hermosa mujer, se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaban sentados sus hijos, hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó en el medio de los dos, que la abrazaron casi inmediatamente, y siguieron prestando atención, aunque con todas las piezas del rompecabezas armado, por el momento.

"…Realmente pensamos en lo peor". Prosiguió Bella. "Aquella víbora la había entregado a una pareja muggle y por suerte nunca le hicieron nada malo. Para nosotras dos, conocer a esa hermosa niña rubia que era tan diferente y a la vez tan igual a nosotras fue maravilloso, nos hicimos amigas muy rápidamente y a los pocos días ya nos llamábamos hermanas".

Andie lloraba amargamente, siendo consolada por su marido, que estaba sentado a su lado.

Él era un hombre de complexión fuerte. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos marrones que brillaban en intensidad. Era de rasgos fuertes y bien marcados, además poseía una pequeña barba de tres días, que alimentaba su masculinidad.

"Pero pocos años después, nos enteramos que aquella mujer, cuando se marchó, estaba en cinta de nuestro padre. Eso fue un golpe mortal para él; el saber que tenía una hija que nunca lo llamaría _papá_ lo atormentaba y no pudo soportarlo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que padre terminó muriendo de tristeza".

"Aquella mujer, sin saberlo, cometió el peor error de su vida". Prosiguió Remus. "Puso a su hija bajo el cuidado del primer marido con el que tuvo su primera hija y la hizo pasar por hija de aquel hombre, como la niña se parecía físicamente a ella, él nunca dudó de su palabra. Pero había algo extraño con aquella niña… desde temprana edad, mostró unas cualidades extrañas para su mundo, el mundo de los muggles, y pronto empezó a temerla, hasta que las abandonó a las tres. Para ese punto, su propia madre la odiaba y le hacía la vida imposible y su hermana mayor la maltrataba".

Todos escuchaban en silencio, descorazonados.

"Aquella niña creció con un poder increíble, opacado por años de maltratos y penas, hasta que llegó su etapa escolar mágica y la madre vio una salida en deshacerse de ella, enviándola lejos. Esa sería la última vez que madre, hija y hermana se vieran, ya que la pequeña fue adoptada por una familia mágica, hasta terminar Hogwarts, cuando se casó con un mago de buena familia que la amaba".

Remus miró atentamente a Harry, que seguía abrazado a Cissa y todavía dándole la mano a Draco, en una cadena extraña, pero reconfortante para los tres.

"Jayde. Harry... pequeño, aquella mujer, hermana de sangre de tu mamá Narcisa, era tu verdadera madre, Lily".

El pequeño abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, separándose poco a poco de su mamá, que a su vez, resultó ser su tía con la que compartía un lazo de sangre _real_ , y miró a todos los presentes antes de mirar a su hermano y por último a su madre, haciendo algo que nadie se venía venir: sonreír.

Y su mamá le sonrió de vuelta, atrayéndolo a un abrazo fuerte al que pronto se unió su hermano y su padre.

Después de unos segundos, se separaron con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Yo siempre seré vuestro hijo, ¿verdad?". Preguntó el niño dulcemente.

"¡Claro que sí, Jayde! ¡Siempre serás mi hermanito!". Contestó el pequeño rubio por sus padres, que asentían complacidos con la respuesta de su Silver. "Pero… yo tengo una duda, tío Remus".

"¿Cuál es, pequeño?".

"¿Cómo os disteis cuenta de que mi tía Lily, era en realidad la hermana de mamá?". Preguntó el niño.

"Por aquel entonces, no supimos leer las señales, pequeño". Contestó Bella por el hombre. "Pasamos por alto que la madre… bueno, que _aquella mujer_ , le puso a sus tres hijas nombres de flores, pero que además, Cissy y Lily tenían un segundo nombre, y como es tradición en los Black, resultó ser de dos estrellas de la Constelación del Cisne: Cygni y Giennah".

"Narcisa Cygni y Lily Giennah". Contestó Cissa con una sonrisa dedicada a sus pequeños. "Padre ya había muerto para cuando la pequeña Lily entró a Hogwarts y nosotras nunca coincidimos allí, por ende nunca supimos nada de ella… Sólo vuestros tíos Sirius y Regulus tuvieron contacto con ella. De hecho tío Regulus se llevaba muy bien con ella, hasta el punto de ser la única chica con la que él tenía una gran amistad".

"¿Cómo es que ellos no se dieron cuenta, mamá, o no os dijeron nada?". Preguntó el pequeño Harry.

"Bueno, eso es fácil de explicar… pero difícil de entender… Veréis, nosotras, al terminar Hogwarts, teníamos nuestros propios compromisos pactados, pero, en época escolar conocimos a los que ahora serían nuestros maridos… así que, con el por aquel entonces, permiso de padre, rompimos los compromisos pactados y nos casamos con nuestros novios, cosa que enfureció a Walburga Black, nuestra tía, y nos prohibió visitarla a ella y a nuestros primos… así que por años, nunca supimos nada de ellos en realidad". Contestó la mujer con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Y también dudo de que los pequeños supieran algo. Vuestro tío Sirius iba al mismo año escolar que Lily y Regulus sólo era un año menor que ella, así que… dudamos que nuestra tía Walburga les dijera algo". Prosiguió Andie, un poco más animada que antes y sin lágrimas en los ojos.

"Pero, mamá, ¿ _cuándo_ te diste cuenta de que mamá Lily era tu hermana?". Preguntó curioso Harry, queriendo llegar al fondo de todo el asunto.

"En la noche de su asesinato, mi niño". Terminó ella agachando la cabeza, triste.

"¿Por qué-?".

"Esa es otra historia que será contada a su debido momento, hijo". Interrumpió Lucius a su curioso hijo.

El niño asintió entristecido, pero sabiendo que no debía desobedecer a su padre. El hombre, viendo a su pequeño triste, quiso animarlo rápidamente y aprovechó la situación:

"Tengo algo aquí que de seguro os va a subir el ánimo a los dos".

Empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos, captando enseguida la atención de los niños, que miraban curiosos, cómo su padre los entretenía sin ellos saberlo.

"Padre, ¡más aprisa!". Casi gritó emocionado Draco.

"Sí, padre ¿qué es?". Preguntó Harry, curioso.

El hombre terminó de mover las manos por entre sus bolsillos, y les dirigió a los dos una mirada antes de sonreír y sacar dos cartas selladas.

"Tenéis correspondencia de-". Pero no pudo terminar, porque los niños habían casi saltado encima suya y les habían arrebatado las cartas, literalmente.

Olvidando la diplomacia y el decoro, los dos gritaron a medio pulmón:

"¡NOS HA ESCRITO TÍO SIRIUS!". Chilló Draco.

"¡Y TAMBIÉN TOM!". Vociferó Harry.

Los dos se miraron por dos segundos y salieron corriendo de allí, felices con las cartas en las manos, olvidándose por completo de su primo Neb, que había despertado gracias a sus alaridos.

[...]

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias a las personas que le dieron favoritos y siguieron este fic; a partir de este capítulo, se introducirán poco a poco en la historia y en las muchas sorpresas que les tengo preparadas.

 _Yara_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título:** Harry Potter y el Último Descendiente

 **Autor:** Yara Riddle Black

 **Clasificación:** K+ (Próximamente M)

 **Pareja:** Harry Potter/Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que el magnifico mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea de esta historia es completa y absolutamente mía.

 **Resumen:** Los hermanos Peverell tuvieron un poder incalculable, herederos del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, supieron cómo sacar al máximo su poder, tanto así, que de ellos subsistió más que una leyenda. Se dice que sólo Cadmus e Ignotus tuvieron descendencia, pero, ¿están seguros de que Antioch no tuvo un linaje propio? Un vástago ilegítimo que cambiaría toda la historia para siempre.

 **Notas:** Relación adulto-menor, Slash, Lemon y Mpreg. Esta historia será distinta a los libros, pero algunos detalles como los sucesos concordarán con la original de J.K., así que la catalogo como universo alternativo parcial, con magia por supuesto.

 **Diálogos:** "Ejemplo número uno".

 **Pensamientos:** - _Ejemplo número dos_ -.

 **Pársel:** " _ **Ejemplo número tres**_ ".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número cuatro_.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER Y EL ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

 _Mansión Malfoy, condado mágico de Wiltshire, 15 de abril de 1986. 12:35 pm._

"Se lo han tomado muy bien…". Comentó Andie una vez que los niños salieran a trompicones de la sala.

"Sí, sobretodo Harry". Secundó Remus. "Hicimos muy bien en ponerle al tanto de algunas cosas. Creo que se puso más feliz al saber que todavía tiene una familia real… con lazos de sangre". Aclaró al ver cómo le miraba el matrimonio Malfoy.

Narcisa suspiró sonoramente y abrazó a su esposo.

"Debería haber sabido que se lo tomaría bien. Más allá de todo, yo soy su madre, lo he criado… debería haber sabido que reaccionaría así. Perdóname Lucius, no debí ponerme tan melodramática esta mañana". Dijo ella, mirando a su marido con los ojos entristecidos.

"No hay nada que perdonar, mujer, alegrémonos por nuestros hijos. Sé que a partir de ahora serán más unidos de lo que ya eran".

Todos los presentes asintieron de acuerdo a las palabras de Lucius.

"Maa-mi".

El pequeño Neb miró a su padre, y este, enseguida, le pasó el niño a su mujer, que lo recibió en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa, mientras Rodolphus le hacía arrumacos al pequeño.

Se notaba que el pequeño Deneb había sacado el color de cabello de su madre, negro e intenso, pero la mirada azulada que poseía era idéntica a su padre, e incluso, su color de piel y rasgos faciales.

"Remus, ¿qué pasa con Regulus?". Preguntó el marido de Andrómeda.

Remus suspiró y agachó un poco la mirada, un poco cohibido y a la vez turbado.

"No quería estar presente, Antonin. Piensa que los pequeños son eso, _pequeños_ para saber ciertas cosas y-".

"Ya se le pasará cuando se entere lo bien que se lo tomaron Silver y Jayde". Interrumpió el hombre.

"Sí, lo sé… pero su embarazo… es delicado, y no me gusta que se altere, sería catastrófico para él y para nuestro hijo". Comentó el hombre con desconsuelo.

Remus recordó la época de Hogwarts, donde el muchacho, hermano menor de su mejor amigo, le confesó sus sentimientos hacia él… y él denegó por su condición, cerrando una vez más, las puertas al amor. Pero el por aquel entonces, pequeño Regulus Black, no desistió en estar con Remus, hasta que lo enamoró.

Walburga Black puso el grito en el cielo, y no quiso saber nada de su hijo menor al estar y formalizar su relación con un licántropo, pero, para ser sinceros, a ella lo que menos le molestó fue eso, lo que en realidad no le gustó, fue saber que el joven Lupin no tenía ni donde caerse muerto; la vieja pensaba que le iba a traer muchas desgracias. Pero más desgracias le causó ella al abandonar a su hijo.

Por suerte, con una pequeña herencia que recibió el joven Remus por parte de un familiar lejano, lograron salir adelante y, entre los dos, consiguieron cuadruplicar aquella pequeña fortuna, hasta hacerse ricos. No eran millonarios como los Malfoy o los Lestrange, pero vivían muy bien, muy por encima de la media de los magos de la sociedad mágica.

"Siempre piensas en lo peor, Lupin, así lo único que consigues es desalentarte tú y entristecer a tu pareja". Regañó el hombre.

"Más claro no lo pudiste decir, Dolohov".

Regulus Black entró en la sala sorprendiendo Remus, que lo creía descansando.

Tenía una sonrisa entristecida, lo que hacía opacar sus ojos plateados. Su negro cabello rizado y largo hasta media espalda, era tan elegante como él mismo. La tez clara de su piel, lucía más destacable al tener el rostro lampiño y sin ninguna imperfección.

Vestido con túnicas anchas, no dejaban ver el vientre de más de seis meses de embarazo. Pero él no lo ocultaba, siempre acariciaba su barriga, enviando señales al pequeño cachorro que crecía en él, como solía decir Remus.

El hombre lobo sabía que había elegido la opción correcta; para él, Regulus era la perfección hecha hombre y lo amaba con locura. Sólo él supo enamorar al hombre y enternecer al lobo, y estaba orgulloso que su otro _yo_ lo eligiera a él como pareja destinada, y más ahora, que pronto nacería su primogénito, su cachorro.

El de ojos ámbar miró con una sonrisa cohibida a su pareja, que lo miraba seriamente. Después de unos intensos y largos segundos, el joven Black avanzó hasta donde se encontraba su amor, y sin poder reprimirlo más, le sonrió.

Remus se levantó y lo abrazó tiernamente. El hombre lobo le sacaba una cabeza a Regulus, pero eso sólo hacía que la pareja encajara perfectamente el uno con el otro.

"He de suponer que todo salió bien". Preguntó a nadie en particular, mientras inspiraba el aroma a chocolate que tenía su lobo.

A modo de respuesta, recibió una gran sonrisa general que le alegró más el corazón.

"Bueno, esta reunión 'normal' se ha convertido en una reunión de _reconciliaciones_ ". Comentó Rodolphus sonriendo.

"Así es, querido cuñado, me temo que nosotros sobramos". Respondió Antonin al ver cómo Lucius y Narcisa, además de Remus y Regulus, empezaban a besarse tiernamente delante de ellos.

"Degenerados". Reprendió Bella. "Aquí hay un niño".

Bellatrix salió de la sala, falsamente enfadada con su hermana y su primo. Rodolphus le siguió, y Andrómeda y Antonin, salieron después, no sin antes soltar una gran carcajada por toda aquella _situación_.

"Ehhh… ¿Rem?". Llamó Regulus.

"¿Sí, mi amor?".

"Emm… Tengo algo que enseñarte… ¿Me podrías acompañar a nuestro dormitorio, por favor?". Preguntó él con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Qué clase de mala excusa es esa?". Comentó Lucius soltando una carcajada.

"Reg, cariño, váyanse antes de que tus hormonas estallen y terminen los dos por hacer algo indecoroso aquí mismo". Dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa cómplice.

Los aludidos se marcharon de allí con sus rostros rojos hasta las orejas, en medio de las risas del matrimonio Malfoy.

"Cariño, ¿que tal si vamos al jardín? Puede que los niños lleguen próximamente allí".

"Sí, vamos, ya quiero ver sus caras cuando vean su regalo".

[…]

 _Habitación de juegos de Draco y Harry, momentos antes._

"¿Por cuál empezamos?". Preguntó Draco, emocionado.

"Por la de mi padrino Sirius, ¿no te parece?". Respondió Harry igual de agitado.

El pequeño Draco asintió y empezó a romper el sello bajo la intensa mirada de su hermano. La sacó y empezaron a leer:

 _Silver y Jayde_

 _Habitación cuatro, ala oeste. Mansión Malfoy._

 _¡Gusanos, no os imagináis las ganas que tengo de veros a los dos!_

 _Vuestro padre me ha contado por carta los grandes avances que estáis haciendo. Cuando lleguéis a Hogwarts seréis los más inteligentes de vuestra generación; al menos más inteligentes que yo o vuestros padres… (Por si están ellos alrededor, ocultad esto lo más rápido posible, no quiero que me llegue una carta vociferadora de vuestra madre; se por experiencia que pueden llegar a ser traumatizantes…) Pero volviendo al tema, estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros, y sabéis que siempre lo estaré._

 _También me han contado que mi hermanito y lunático están de visita en la mansión, ¿cómo los tratan los esposos de mis primitas? ¿Bien? Por el bien de Dolohov, espero que sea así, todavía no le he perdonado aquella bromita estúpida que… bueno, dejémoslo ahí, que no me quiero desviar del tema de nuevo._

 _¿Habéis jugado mucho con vuestro primito Deneb? ¿Y con Dorea?_

 _Esa niña está creciendo muy rápido, me aseguraré de que ningún pretendiente pueda acercársele; a pesar del padre que le tocó, bendito sea Merlín que sacó toda la belleza de su madre Andrómeda. Miedo me da a mí cuando entre a Hogwarts, tendrá a todos a sus pies, además de que será una Slytherin en potencia._

 _Tenéis que aprovechar ahora que vuestros tíos y primos están de visita, porque cuando llegue yo…_

"¡Tío Sirius vendrá!". Chilló Draco emocionado.

"¡Sí, que ganas tengo de verlo, Silver!". Secundó Harry.

"¡Yo también! Sigamos leyendo".

… _no les dejaré ni un minuto a vuestros padres de jugar con vosotros, ellos disfrutan de vuestra presencia todos los días, y yo de pocas veces al año; pienso llevaros a un montón de sitios divertidos esta vez. Todavía no sé la fecha exacta, pero sé que será muy pronto, no creo que me tarde más de un mes._

 _Bueno, mis pequeños, se me agota el tiempo. Cuidaos los dos mutuamente y recordad que os amo con todo mi ser, a todos. Sí, desgraciadamente también a esos idiotas que tengo por cuñados, a excepción de lunático, claro, él no es un idiota jajaja._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Sirius_

"Estoy muy feliz, Jayde. Le echo mucho de menos cuando no está".

"Sí, lo sé". Suspiró el pequeño de ojos verdes. "Pero sólo tenemos que esperar un poco más para que vuelva, Silver".

Draco asintió encantado.

"Vamos a escribirle".

Convocaron pergaminos y una pluma vuela-pluma. Por la calidad del papel, se notaba que era de lo más cara. La pluma tenía un color verde precioso con detalles plateados.

Para estar a punto de cumplir los seis años, los niños sabían hablar fluidamente, además de leer y escribir, con una letra perfecta y sin errores. Los pequeños eran muy inteligentes y todo lo que tenían lo habían conseguido con dedicación. Cada cosa que poseían, aún siendo hijos de quienes eran, había sido un obsequio por su esfuerzo a la hora de estudiar y prepararse. Nadie pensaría aquello, pero era así. La educación era lo más importante para sus padres, y lo hicieron muy bien, no les consentían cualquier cosa así por así, sino que ellos demostraban empeño para merecerlo.

Con tan sólo cinco años habían recibido, cada uno, su propia varita. La que sería su compañera durante toda su vida. Estas se adaptaron a cada uno al instante y, a pesar de ser temperamentales, más la de Harry que la de Draco, cada uno la supo manejar muy bien.

En relación a su personalidad y actitudes, ellos no tenían envidia, ni tampoco eran presumidos ni vanidosos ni arrogantes, al revés, sólo eran celosos el uno del otro y un poco impulsivos, pero, dentro de los malos hábitos en general, no tenían ninguno. La amabilidad, el cariño y la simpatía reinaban en sus vidas y sólo estaban serios cuando lo ameritaba el momento.

Los dos hermanos eran _especiales_ , y no había nadie que negara que, en el futuro, tuvieran un gran poder.

Los niños se miraron por unos segundos, antes de empezar:

 _Querido Sirius Black:_

 _Aunque ya sabemos que lo sabes, nosotros tenemos más ganas de verte a ti. A partir de ahora contaremos los días ansiosamente hasta tu llegada. ¡Estamos tan impacientes por ello que no aguantamos las ganas de verte! Y eso que sólo fue hace cuatro meses que te fuiste, para nosotros el tiempo pasa muy lento, deberíamos odiarte por ello..._

 _Ni lo pienses, Silver, no podemos odiar a tío Sirius. ¡Hola padrino!_

 _¡Jayde! ¡El vuela-pluma ha escrito lo que has dicho, enano!_

 _¡No podía dejar que tío Sirius pensara que lo odiamos!_

 _Sólo era un decir para que se sintiera mal y vuelva más pronto…_

 _Ahh… Perdón. Ignora todo lo escrito anteriormente, padrino, jejeje._

 _Como iba diciendo antes de que mi hermano interrumpiera, deberíamos odiarte por eso, pero sabemos que tienes cosas que hacer y en el fondo lo entendemos._

 _Sí, padrino, es que nos acostumbramos mucho a ti y que no estés con nosotros ahora es… extraño y nos entristece. Pero ya sabemos que volverás pronto y eso nos llena de alegría._

 _Espero que cuando llegues todavía estén aquí nuestros tíos, padrino, así jugarías también con Dorea y Deneb. Aunque Dorea no está aquí hoy._

 _Sí, tío, ella lleva unos días en casa de su abuelita. Y nuestros tíos Regulus y Remus están muy bien, lo pasamos muy bien con lunático, cuando no está serio, nos hace reír mucho y juega con nosotros. Además que nuestros otros tíos, Rod y Tony, son también muy graciosos, están todo el día riéndose y gastando bromas a todo el mundo._

 _Jajaja. Sí, padrino, son muy graciosos, y nos ayudan también en nuestras clases, a veces nuestros maestros se pasan con las tareas, pero ellos siempre salen al rescate._

 _Aunque no se lo digas a nuestros padres, tío Sirius, no queremos que se enfaden y no nos permitan más la ayuda de nuestros tíos…_

 _Estamos deseando que nos lleves a muchos sitios esta vez, padrino, porque últimamente no salimos mucho de la mansión, sólo jugamos Quidditch en los jardines o vamos al lago, pero nada más._

 _Así es tío, ¡apúrate en venir!_

 _Te queremos mucho, padrino, ¡y te esperaremos con ansias!_

 _Cuídate mucho, tío Sirius, con amor,_

 _Silver y Jayde_

"Hemos terminado".

"Sí, ahora vamos a leer la de Tom". Dijo Harry, impaciente.

 _Silver y Jayde_

 _Habitación cuatro, ala oeste. Mansión Malfoy._

 _Hola, pequeños. Vuestro padre me ha escrito sobre los grandes avances que habéis conseguido los dos, y no tengo más que decir lo sumamente orgulloso que estoy de vosotros, y Nagini dice que también lo está. Juntos hemos estado pensando cuál es el mejor obsequio que daros por vuestros esfuerzos, pero sabiendo que tenéis todo, se hizo más difícil la tarea. Afortunadamente, Nagini fue más inteligente que yo y me dio una gran idea._

 _Vuestro regalo os está esperando pacientemente en el jardín de la mansión…_

"¿En el jardín?". Preguntó Harry.

"¡Vamos para allá!". Respondió Draco muy emocionado.

Harry asintió, y salieron corriendo los dos, Draco con la carta en la mano.

Para cuando llegaron al jardín, vieron a sus padres abrazados y sentados en un banco, con dos cajas a sus pies, una más grande que otra. Se acercaron corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos y con ojos brillantes, miraron a sus padres, haciéndoles la pregunta mudamente.

"Éste es el de Draco". Comentó Narcisa señalando a la caja más grande, sonriéndole a su hijo.

"Y este es el de Harry". Informó Lucius a su pequeño, también sonriendo ampliamente.

Los niños miraron las cajas y cada uno se puso delante de la suya. Draco empezó a abrirla lentamente bajo la mirada interesada de sus padres y su hermano, pero al quitar el último pedazo de cartón, se dieron cuenta que dentro no había nada, o eso pensaron ellos.

"Qué extraño, juraría que la caja pesaba un poco cuando la traje". Comentó Narcisa.

"¿De qué hablas, madre?". Preguntó Draco.

"Cariño, la caja está vacía". Dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Pero madre, ¿no la ves? Es la criatura más preciosa que he visto nunca".

Mientras el niño miraba con ojos brillantes el interior de la caja _vacía_ , los demás miembros de la familia se miraban entre ellos, extrañados.

Draco introdujo su mano en ella e hizo movimientos de estar acariciando algo, cuando de repente, un intenso haz de luz dorado rodeó al pequeño y dibujó una silueta en la caja. Los demás no aguantaron la luz cegadora y se cubrieron el rostro.

"Por Merlín, ¡no puede ser!". Exclamó Lucius después de que todo hubo pasado.

"¿Qué fue eso, padre?". Preguntó Harry.

"Draco… ¿qué has sentido?". Preguntó Narcisa.

"Es mi familiar, madre, ¡he encontrado a mi primer familiar!". Bramó Draco. "¡Es increíble!". Comentó él, sacando a la criatura invisible y tomándola en sus brazos. "Dice que se llama Sirivha".

"Pero yo sigo sin ver nada". Dijo Harry frustrado.

"¿Puedes mostrarte a mi familia, Sirivha? No te harán daño, te lo prometo".

Draco sonrió y en seguida su familiar se manifestó.

"¡Hermano, es un Demiguise plateado!".

"Así es, por eso no podíais verlo, parece que se muestra sólo a las personas que ella quiere". Informó el rubio con una gran sonrisa, acariciando el pelaje suave de su mascota, ahora su familiar.

"Es preciosa, Draco". Dijo su madre.

"Y es única en su especie, los Demiguise plateados no son para nada comunes, sólo se ve uno cada mil años, aproximadamente. Esta, al ser hembra, no puede ver el futuro, pero sí siente las malas vibraciones en el ambiente y es capaz de hacer invisible a una gran cantidad de personas si estas corren peligro inmediato. Esta especie es realmente peligrosa y tienen una fuerza descomunal, con una gran ventaja sobre el enemigo si estos son atacados". Comentó Lucius.

"Eso es genial, Silver". Dijo Harry emocionado y alegre.

"Dice Sirivha que tú y madre tenéis unos ojos preciosos".

Los cuatro rieron alegremente y se presentaron ante la hermosa criatura plateada de ojos negros intensos. Físicamente, se asemejaba a un mono hembra, con la única diferencia de que sus rasgos faciales eran más finos y humanos al de un mono común.

"Abre el tuyo, hermanito".

Harry asintió en dirección a su hermano y empezó a abrir la suya.

"Por Merlín". Suspiró Harry.

"¿Qué es, Jayde?". Preguntó curioso Lucius.

"Es un Occamy, padre. Y es un Occamy precioso". Respondió el niño, anonadado, introduciendo su pequeña mano en la caja, y sacando al pequeño reptil.

El mismo proceso anterior se volvió a repetir. El pequeño y la criatura fueron envueltos en un haz de luz dorada, iluminando una vez más el lugar.

Aquella serpiente alada no tenía cabeza de pájaro como era de esperar, sino que poseía el cuerpo de una serpiente normal, y sus alas no eran púrpuras, como lo son comúnmente, sino que ostentaba un intenso color verde esmeralda. El cuerpo del pequeño reptil, era plateado y exhibía unas escamas brillantes que reflejaban el tono verde de sus alas.

La pequeña serpiente las desplegó y agitó, y todos miraron con deleite, cómo alzaba el vuelo durante unos segundos, para después volver a las manos de su familiar.

" _ **Tu debes de ser Harry, estoy complacida de tenerte como mi familiar, pequeño. Me llamo Zelen**_ ". Siseó la serpiente.

" _ **Hola Zelen, mi familia me llama Jayde, puedes hacerlo tú también… Y yo también estoy contento por tenerte**_ ".

" _ **Jayde, como el verde jade de tus ojos, me gusta**_ ".

" _ **Me alegro que así sea**_ ". Sonrió el pequeño.

Los demás observaron los pequeños siseos y silbidos que hacían los dos nuevos familiares, pero a decir verdad, Draco estaba más al pendiente de su nueva amiga.

"Padre, madre, ésta es Zelen, mi familiar".

Sus padres se permitieron acariciar a la pequeña serpiente y se presentaron al ofidio, que con un siseo agradable, aprobó las caricias.

Los dos niños dejaron a sus nuevas amigas en el césped, para que entre las dos se conocieran, mientras ellos se dispusieron a terminar de leer la carta de Tom:

 _... y realmente espero que os gusten y sean de vuestro agrado._

 _El Demiguise plateado es una criatura realmente extraordinaria y única; la pequeña criatura llegó a mí a través de un viaje que hice a la India. Es muy cariñosa y perfecta para Silver. Una vez que ésta aparece ante tus ojos, te será fiel hasta los últimos días de su vida, y nunca dejará que te ocurra nada malo; es muy fuerte y te defenderá muy bien. Espero que la cuides mucho, Silver._

 _Por otro lado, el Occamy plateado tampoco es muy común. Nacido en las tierras de Bulgaria hace poco tiempo, llegó a mí por Nagini, que la encontró abandonada a su suerte en un bosque. Ella la alimentó y cuidó de ella… ahora te toca a ti cuidarla, Jayde, sé que lo harás bien. Como hablante de pársel que eres, esta ofidia nunca irá en tu contra o en contra de las personas que amas, ya he hablado con ella acerca de tu don y está deseando conocerte, la dejo en tus manos._

 _Pequeños, este es el premio por vuestros esfuerzos, una gran demostración que lo que estáis haciendo, no es en vano._

 _Todo mérito es recompensado, nunca olvidéis eso._

 _Cuidaos mucho,_

 _Tom Riddle_

Los pequeños recogieron a sus amigas del césped y se dispusieron a irse a su habitación de juegos para reescribir la carta de Sirius y añadirle las nuevas noticias de sus familiares, además escribirle a Tom, cuando sus padres le pararon los pies, diciendo que ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y que dejaran esa tarea para más tarde.

- _Ni modo, las cartas tendrán que esperar_ -. Pensaron Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice, para después seguir a sus padres hasta el interior de la mansión, con sus nuevas amigas en sus brazos.

[...]

* * *

 **N/A:** Recuerda dejar un review si te gusta.

 _Yara_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título:** Harry Potter y el Último Descendiente

 **Autor:** Yara Riddle Black

 **Clasificación:** K+ (Próximamente M)

 **Pareja:** Harry Potter/Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que el magnifico mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea de esta historia es completa y absolutamente mía.

 **Resumen:** Los hermanos Peverell tuvieron un poder incalculable, herederos del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, supieron cómo sacar al máximo su poder, tanto así, que de ellos subsistió más que una leyenda. Se dice que sólo Cadmus e Ignotus tuvieron descendencia, pero, ¿están seguros de que Antioch no tuvo un linaje propio? Un vástago ilegítimo que cambiaría toda la historia para siempre.

 **Notas:** Relación adulto-menor, Slash, Lemon y Mpreg. Esta historia será distinta a los libros, pero algunos detalles como los sucesos concordarán con la original de J.K., así que la catalogo como universo alternativo parcial, con magia por supuesto.

 **Diálogos:** "Ejemplo número uno".

 **Pensamientos:** - _Ejemplo número dos_ -.

 **Pársel:** " _ **Ejemplo número tres**_ ".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número cuatro_.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER Y EL ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

 _Bosque de Albania, 24 de julio de 1991. 21:14 pm._

Muchas veces, la noche en aquel lugar era realmente oscura, fría y tenebrosa a su modo. El sonido de aquella extraña naturaleza era adictivo; los animales de la noche, el eco del viento al chocar con las hojas de los árboles… todo era magnífico y envolvente, atractivo y relajante.

Pero no ese día.

La neblina había terminado hace algunas horas para dar paso a una pesada lluvia. Los animales yacían resguardados del molesto clima del inmenso bosque. Dentro, en lo más profundo de aquel oscuro e inaccesible lugar y oculto bajo el manto de un potente hechizo protector, había una pequeña cabaña.

Por fuera, era rústica y de piedra con techos de madera. Tenía varias ventanas discretas y, en un extremo, lo que parecía ser el saliente de una gran chimenea de piedra sobresalía. La puerta, que también estaba hecha de madera, tenía un símbolo en ella, lo suficientemente grande como para ser visto por cualquiera.

Pero no _cualquiera_ podía ver aquella construcción, ya que, aquel lugar, sólo lo podían ver personas con una extraña marca en su antebrazo. Una peculiaridad tan exigua como esa, te convertía en merecedor de poder ver y entrar a ese lugar. Claro que, no a todos los que poseían aquella marca los dejaban saber y entrar allí, algunos no eran _dignos_ de ese derecho y el dueño lo sabía, por ende, la dirección sólo la tenían un selecto grupo de personas de su entera confianza.

Dentro de la ya mencionada cabaña, un hombre un tanto extraño se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea; vestía de negro, impecable y perfecto. A sus pies, había una hermosa y gigante serpiente. Parecía una pitón; tenía un color gris pardo, verde oscuro y negro. Sus escamas brillaban con la luz de las pequeñas llamas que emergían de la chimenea.

El sonido de un repiqueteo hizo alertar al hombre, que, haciendo a un lado el vaso de whisky del que estaba bebiendo, miró hacia la única ventana que tenía aquel pequeño salón.

Fuera, un halcón peregrino, tocaba con la punta de su pico el cristal, teniendo en una de sus patas, una carta.

El hombre se levantó del sillón de donde estaba sentado, bajo la mirada interesada de la serpiente, y se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y el halcón entró con un descenso suave, hasta posarse en el reposabrazos de aquel sillón individual.

El ave no era grande, tenía el tamaño de un cuervo, pero eso no quitaba la mirada intensa que traía. Era tremendamente hermosa; su espalda poseía un marrón grisáceo y, en la parte inferior, era blanca con pequeñas manchas oscuras; su cabeza gris y su pico marrón, hacían destacar el color de ojos negro intenso que ostentaba.

Un hechizo la mantenía protegida del mal tiempo, por ello, estaba seca a pesar del tiempo que hacía fuera.

"Con razón eres el ave más rápida del mundo, Latham, te fuiste sólo hace trece días y ya estás aquí de nuevo… ¿qué tienes para mí?". Preguntó aquel hombre al ave, como si esta pudiera entenderlo.

Él caminó hasta el sillón nuevamente y se sentó. El ave le picoteó cariñosamente los dedos que él mismo estaba utilizando para acariciarla y le extendió la pata con el correo.

Después que la hubo quitado, hizo aparecer, con un movimiento de su mano, una pequeña liebre.

"Debes estar hambriento, pequeño, come".

El ave tomó el obsequio y se alejó hasta la parte alta de un armario que había allí cerca, mientras el hombre se disponía a romper el sello de la carta, sacar el perfumado pergamino y leer:

 _Tom Riddle_

 _Cabaña central. Bosque de Albania_

 _Hola, Tom. Estos meses no he sabido mucho de ti, padre dice que seguramente estás muy ocupado, pero, sinceramente, no le creo. Por más ocupado que has estado muchas veces, siempre has sacado tiempo para mí._

 _A pesar de no saber como eres físicamente, siento que te conozco y que tengo muchas cosas en común contigo, por ello, sé cuando algo pasa; porque pasa algo, ¿verdad, Tom? Sé sincero, por favor._

 _Desde que tengo memoria, me escribes y siempre estás al pendiente de mí. De mí y de los míos, así que sabes que puedes confiar en mí, porque tú siempre dices que soy muy inteligente para la edad que tengo._

 _Y realmente te estoy muy agradecido por ello._

 _Madre siempre me ha contado que todo lo que soy hoy, te lo debo a ti, a ti y a tu empeño porque yo sea uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos, y créeme que pondré todo mi empeño para que así sea, pero debes saber que necesito verte, compartir contigo y con Nagini también, deseo conocerla, hablar con ella y ver lo grande que es._

 _Te mentiría si no te dijera que hasta padre y madre están un poco nerviosos por que nos vallamos a Hogwarts; creo que por eso quieren que hagamos tantos amigos como podamos, pero ya sabes que con Blaise, Theo, Chris y Adrian ya tengo suficiente, a pesar de que los dos últimos sean dos años mayores que nosotros, confío en ellos y en su buen juicio y madurez; además, Silver piensa lo mismo..._

 _Eso es todo, Tom, dale recuerdos a Nagini de mi parte, y dile que dice Zelen que pronto empezará su primera época de apareamiento y está ligeramente asustada, necesita consejos urgentemente._

 _Jayde_

 _P.D.: Cuéntame qué está pasando por favor; pese a que me han enseñado a no temer a nadie, no puedo dejar de pensar en toda esta irreal situación._

El hombre alejó el pergamino lentamente, suspiró y puso su mano en su afilada barbilla.

" _ **¿Pasa algo, Tom?**_ ".

" _ **El pequeño Jayde es muy inteligente, Nagini, sabe que pasa algo y eso lo tiene algo afligido y receloso, puedo notarlo hasta cuando escribe**_ ".

La serpiente siseó enfadada de repente hacia su dueño.

" _ **Tú tienes un poco de culpa, Tom, deberías contarle todo al muchacho personalmente, dejarte ver y-**_ ".

" _ **No, Nagini**_ ". Interrumpió el hombre a la serpiente. " _ **No dejaré que él me vea así. Yo… parezco un monstruo**_ ".

El hombre suspiró y se tomó todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago, apartando el pergamino en el proceso, bajo la atenta mirada de la serpiente; si ella pudiera revirar sus ojos, ya lo habría hecho.

Él se quedó por varios minutos mirando a la nada.

Tom, su amigo desde hacía muchos años, había cambiado desde aquella noche en la que aquel desgraciado intentó robarle su poder, poder que le pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento; pero algo salió mal. Si bien es cierto que su poder siguió con él, su gran belleza se esfumó.

Dejándolo asqueado con tan sólo mirar su rostro.

Todo el pelo de su cuerpo ya no existía, su piel fue desprovista del color hermoso que poseía, dejándola blanca y un poco grisácea. Sus grandes y llamativos ojos azules, quedaron pequeños y rojos como la sangre. Sus labios bonitos ya no estaban más y su nariz antes perfilada y perfecta, ahora era chata y con dos pequeñas rendijas; el hermoso antes Tom Riddle, había cambiado para convertirse en lo más parecido a una serpiente que un humano podría ser.

Y ella sabía que se odiaba a sí mismo. Tanto por su aspecto como por haberse dejado atrapar; eso era algo que lo iba ha atormentar para toda su vida si no hacía algo por cambiarlo.

Pero Nagini no lo veía muy interesado en hacer algo, para él, todas sus esperanzas habían muerto. A él sólo le preocupaba el futuro de Harry, proteger a ese pequeño, porque sabía que corría peligro.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, el hombre hizo aparecer pergamino, una pluma y tinta; comenzó a escribir y, un momento más tarde, haciendo una pausa, miró a su amiga:

" _ **Se me acaba de ocurrir el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para Harry, Nagini, ¿me ayudarás? Creo que te gustará a ti también**_ ". La serpiente lo miró con suspicacia y asintió, interesada en lo que Tom tenía que contarle.

Cuando él terminó, le echó un vistazo al ave que seguía dándose un festín con la liebre.

"¿Crees que podrás partir mañana, pequeño Latham?".

Como si hubiera entendido todas sus palabras, el ave hizo un sonido que se pudo catalogar como una afirmación. Sonriendo, el hombre asintió complacido, tenía una gran sorpresa para su pequeño, y sabía que le iba a encantar.

[…]

 _Habitación de Harry, Mansión Malfoy. 30 de julio de 1991. 16:00 pm._

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo un libro, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

"¿Jayde?". La voz de Narcisa preguntó. "¿Puedo pasar, cariño?".

"Adelante, madre".

"Pequeño, tu hermano me ha dicho lo apesadumbrado que estás estos días, ¿te ocurre algo?". Preguntó acercándose a la lujosa cama de su hijo.

Él miró a su madre con decisión y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

"Madre, sólo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Es que no deseáis que vaya a Hogwarts?".

"Mi amor, ¿por qué preguntas eso?". Inquirió ella angustiada, acariciando la suave mejilla de su hijo.

"Os noto tan extraños últimamente… Además he visto salir y entrar a varios miembros de los Caballeros de Walpurgis y no nos habíais contado nada de alguna reunión, lo que me parece extraño sabiendo que siempre nos informáis de todo y-".

"Tranquilo, cariño, respira".

Harry había hablado tan rápido que Narcisa creyó que su hijo se iba a atragantar con su propia saliva.

"Sólo quiero saber que pasa, madre".

"Mi niño, yo no tengo potestad para informar nada de lo que ocurre en las reuniones, ni tampoco decirte qué está pasando… por ahora, pero pronto lo sabrás".

El niño miró a su madre con ojos de cachorrito apaleado y ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, antes de depositar un suave beso en su negra cabellera.

El pelo del pequeño era casi tan largo como el de su hermano Draco, a los dos les llegaba por los hombros. El de su Draco era liso, pero el de su pequeño Harry era desordenado y rebelde, a veces como él mismo, pero eso a sus padres les encantaba; lo hacía único.

"Ojalá fuera más grande". Dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.

"Mañana cumplirás once años y deberías estar contento por ello, jovencito". Regañó su madre poniéndose de pie. "Además, recuerda que _todo mérito es recompensado_ y-".

"-Y… _El que puede tener paciencia, puede tener lo que sea_ ; lo dices siempre, madre". Comentó él con una sonrisa.

"Y es por eso que hoy estoy donde estoy, pequeño. Anímate, mañana es tu fiesta y tienes que estar alegre". Narcisa sonrió y salió de la habitación de su hijo.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos con una sonrisa en el rostro, se giró y volvió a su lectura, hasta que un repiqueteo en el cristal llamó su atención.

Volteándose, vio al halcón de Tom y corrió a abrir la ventana, olvidándose del libro y de que podía abrirla con el simple movimiento de sus manos.

Dejó pasar al ave que aterrizó de forma suave sobre su hombro; Harry se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó. Buscó una golosina en uno de los cajones, se la dió y Latham le picoteó con cariño la oreja.

"Ve a la cocina, pequeño, los elfos te darán más comida". El ave desplegó sus hermosas alas y se marchó, bajo la mirada sonriente de Harry.

Éste abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer la carta de Tom.

 _Jayde_

 _Habitación dos, ala oeste. Mansión Malfoy._

 _Primeramente te pido que me comprendas, Jayde, para mí, lo primero es tu seguridad y he estado trabajando en eso durante algunos meses._

 _Quiero que estés preparado para todo lo que venga, porque cuando entres a Hogwarts, habrá gente que te querrá hacer mucho daño y a veces te sentirás muy solo, por eso debes tener amigos, aliados que te apoyen en tu causa; el apoyo moral que ellos te darán te ayudará a que no caigas tan fácilmente en las garras de esos malnacidos._

 _Oirás toda clase de habladurías en contra de tu propia familia; ellos piensan que eso te debilitará, por eso debes estar preparado para todo y para eso te han entrenado, para que te puedas defender de todo y de_ _todos_ _._

 _Recuerda que mucha gente te tiene miedo y que a tu familia la tildan como fieles seguidores del Señor Oscuro._

 _A pesar de comandar bajo las sombras, mi tarea todavía no ha terminado y sé que llegará el momento de subir a la superficie y dejarme ver, pero ahora no es el momento, pequeño, y sé que eso te pone triste, pero realmente, no es el tiempo indicado._

 _Diviértete durante el poco período que te queda con tu familia, Jayde, porque en Hogwarts estarás solo con tu hermano y tus amigos, y allí no podrás ser la misma persona que eres en tu casa._

 _Y con respecto a Hogwarts, he logrado infiltrar a varias personas de mi entera confianza para que os protejan; lamento no decirte quiénes son, pero eso te pondría en riesgo, a ti y a tu hermano, y sabes que no me gusta jugar con tu seguridad, eres muy importante para mí._

 _Ahora, cambiando de tema, Nagini te tiene un regalo especial de cumpleaños y está deseando que lo tengas. Y con respecto a Zelen, ella le pide que sea paciente._

 _Cuídate mucho, Jayde._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Tom Riddle_

Harry sonrió y suspiró. Tom había confiado en él y le había contado algo, no era todo, pero al menos era algo y eso lo ponía feliz; ahora sabía que Tom confiaba en él.

No iba a sentirse mal porque él lo protegiera, toda su familia se protegía los unos a los otros y sabía que en eso consistía la unidad.

Lo único que lo ponía triste era el saber que el conocerlo se tenía que prolongar otro año más. Pero eso sólo aumentaba las ganas que tenía de conocer a su protector, su guardián, su defensor… Tom tenía reservado un lugar en la vida de Harry y el pequeño niño de ojos verdes quería que él lo ocupara ya; quería que él fuera su maestro, el que le ensañara todas y cada unas de las ramas de la magia, algo que él sabía que sólo él le podía enseñar.

Harry sólo quería que compartieran juntos, con eso, ya le bastaba.

El pequeño salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó nuevamente el toc toc de alguien llamando a su puerta; depositó rápidamente la carta en un espacio oculto de su escritorio y contestó.

"¿Sí?".

La puerta fue abierta y un ruborizado Draco asomó la cabeza, mirando cohibido a su hermano.

"¿Puedo pasar, Jayde?".

"Claro que sí, Silver".

"Madre me dijo que había hablado contigo… verás… yo-". Tartamudeó.

"Silver, no estoy enfadado contigo por hablar con madre". Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad?". Preguntó un poco inseguro.

"Claro que no, hermano. Ven, pasa".

"En realidad vine a buscarte por si querías venir conmigo a la mansión de tía Bella, quiero aprovechar al máximo para jugar con Deneb y Druella". Harry compartió la gran sonrisa que tenía Draco.

Desde que nació la pequeña Druella, hace cuatro años, fue proclamada enseguida la princesa de toda la familia y no era para menos, la pequeña era una Black de la cabeza a los pies. A diferencia de su hermano, ella tenía el pelo rizado y de color cobrizo como su padre, pero tanto los ojos grises, como en los rasgos faciales, la niña era idéntica a su madre.

Cuando Bellatrix reunió a toda la familia y les informó de que estaba embarazada, nadie quiso creerle y pensaron que era una broma, ya que la mujer se había negado rotundamente a tener más hijos; siempre dijo que con su Neb, tenía más que suficiente. Pero las risas duraron poco ante la cara de suma seriedad que puso la mujer y la de felicidad y regocijo de su marido y su hijo.

Vaya sorpresa le tenía a todos.

La pequeña nació sólo un año después que su primito John Lycoris, el hermoso hijo de Remus y Regulus.

Pero ese era harina de otro costal.

El pequeño Lycoris sacó los ojos ámbar de su padre, su nariz y su color de piel; de Regulus, sin embargo, obtuvo el cabello negro y rizado, y la forma de su rostro y rasgos. Y lo mejor era que el pequeño no heredó la _condición_ de su padre.

Todos se alegraron por ello.

"Creo que tío Reg, traerá a Lycoris y tía Andie a Dorea, ¡estaremos todos!". Exclamó Draco, feliz, rodeando a su hermano por los hombros con su brazo.

Después de asegurarse de que Zelen estuviera dormida, Harry convocó su túnica y salió abrazado junto con su hermano de la habitación.

[…]

 _Sala de fiestas, Mansión Malfoy. 31 de julio de 1991. 19:58 pm._

Las mejores familias de la sociedad sangre pura del país irían a su cena de cumpleaños; hoy Harry por fin cumplía los once.

Vestidos con sus mejores ropas, importadas de Francia, por supuesto, la familia aguardaba en la entrada del inmenso salón. Este estaba decorado con los colores de la casa Slytherin, el verde y la plata, además del negro y blanco. La exquisita cubertería de plata, manteles verdes y platos de cristal, cubría las amplias mesas. En esa sala sólo había lo mejor de lo mejor. _Lo mejor para el mejor_.

El pequeño de la mansión Malfoy, aguardaba pacientemente con sus padres y su hermano, con porte y elegancia, pero con una felicidad por dentro que no cabía en sí.

Se sabía que las familias sangre puras eran muy puntuales, así que todo estaba en completo orden para cuando llegaran; a las ocho en punto de la noche, empezaba la recepción. El baile empezaría a las ocho y media, y finalmente, la cena, tendría lugar a las diez.

La sala de fiestas de la mansión Malfoy, era conocida por su amplia capacidad para recibir a más de mil invitados, claro que para el cumpleaños de Harry, no vendría tal cantidad, pero sin duda, era la más grande de todo el país, sólo superada por el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Además, sólo recibían una invitación las familias que poseían una gran notoriedad y renombre dentro de la sociedad mágica, y nadie en su sano juicio rechazaba tal invitación, porque también era bien visto, concretar citas y hacer negocios con otras personas influyentes, lo que hacía crecer tu poder y popularidad.

Ya eran las ocho y veinticinco y ya todos estaban reunidos, listos para el comienzo del baile, el cual sería abierto por el cumpleañero y una pareja de su elección, y como no iba a ser de otra manera, el pequeño eligió a su padrino Sirius para ello.

Sus padres habían contratado a Spellbound, un grupo musical formado por las cinco brujas más alabadas del momento, las más solicitadas; una sola entrada a un concierto suyo, podría llegar a costar miles de galeones.

Padrino y ahijado caminaron lentamente hasta el centro de la amplia pista de baile.

"¿Asustado, Jayde?". Preguntó él visiblemente divertido.

"¿Bromeas, padrino? Sabes que odio bailar, a Silver se le da mejor". Contestó el chico mirando a todos lados, se sentía extraño ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo.

Una tonada comenzó a sonar y eso ayudó para cubrir la carcajada que dejó escapar su padrino. Se movieron al ritmo de música, Harry con cara de asustado más que otra cosa, pero pronto fue cogiendo confianza y perdiendo el miedo.

La pista empezó a llenarse y Harry suspiró contento de poder librarse de bailar, pero en un movimiento rápido, se halló bailando con su padre, después con su hermano, sus tíos… para cuando Harry pudo escabullirse de la pista, ya había bailado con medio salón.

"Viéndote, se me quitan las ganas de celebrar mi cumpleaños a la antigua usanza, Jayde". Harry se dio la vuelta y observó a uno de sus amigos, Theodore Nott, reírse a sus anchas.

"Sí, sí… con el padre que tienes creo que eso no será posible, Theo". Rió también.

El hermoso chico de ojos y cabellos castaños puso cara de asustado y negó con la cabeza.

"Ya, ya... Ven, vamos a buscar a Blaise y a Silver. Cuando Christian deje de hablar de política y Adrian de perseguir a Bletchley, nos juntaremos con ellos".

Los Avery, Bulstrode, Flint, Greengrass, Nott, Parkinson y los Yaxley, aparte de los Lestrange, Black, Lupin y Dolohov, sus familiares directos, asistieron.

Harry no soportaba a las gemelas Greengrass y Draco no soportaba a Parkinson, pero tenían que 'compartir' con ellas si no querían una reprimenda de sus padres; las buenas relaciones profesionales estaban a un paso por delante de las personales y eso no podía cambiar, así que los dos tenían que fingir ante las arpías por su propio bien.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, y después de la cena; que sólo tuvo el inconveniente de un baso de agua siendo arrojado a Adrian por parte de Bletchley, todo estuvo normal. Los mayores conversaron mientras los menores hablaban entre ellos, de Quidditch y Hogwarts, por supuesto.

Y así hasta finalizar el encuentro.

Despidieron a todos los invitados, y por fin, llegó la hora de los regalos, la parte de favorita de Harry, acostumbrado al obsequio anual que Tom le enviaba, sabía que este iba a ser muy especial y estaba impaciente por verlo.

No le sorprendió mucho ver la escasa originalidad de las personas, porque a parte de su familia y sus cuatro amigos, los demás le regalaron al pequeño cumpleañero, cosas que él ya tenía en demasía, tales como ropa, joyas, objetos raros y extraños.

Su familia en cambio, al conocerlo bien, lo tenía más fácil.

Libros antiguos, efectos protectores, reliquias que pasaban de generación en generación, algunos objetos recuperados de la casa de sus verdaderos padres, como las fotos antiguas de la familia Potter y varios recuerdos. Todo eso llenó de alegría el corazón de Harry.

Finalmente, este se dispuso a abrir la extraña y enorme caja que quedaba, suponiendo que era la de Tom, y se quedó impactado al ver emerger a una gran serpiente de ella.

"¿Pero qué demo-?". Casi que exclamó Sirius.

" _ **Hola, pequeño**_ ". Siseó la serpiente, bajo la atenta mirada de los familiares de Harry, que eran los únicos que quedaban en el lugar.

" _ **¿Na-Nagini?**_ ". Preguntó él con los ojos brillantes, agachándose a la altura de la serpiente, que siseó complacida al ser inmediatamente reconocida. " _ **No me puedo creer que te haya conocido al fin**_ ".

Harry se arrodilló y la serpiente lo envolvió con su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

" _ **¿Cómo está Tom?**_ ".

" _ **Él está bien, pequeño, de hecho, me permitió quedarme contigo hasta que partas a Hogwarts**_ ".

Harry asintió feliz y, despidiéndose de su familia que lo miraba sonriente, se marchó a su habitación, llevándose a Nagini y los regalos de ellos y sus amigos, dejando los otros allí.

Su madre ya sabía que hacer con ellos.

[…]

* * *

 **N/A:** Siguiente capítulo: Hogwarts.

 _Yara_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título:** Harry Potter y el Último Descendiente

 **Autor:** Yara Riddle Black

 **Clasificación:** K+ (Próximamente M)

 **Pareja:** Harry Potter/Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que el magnifico mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea de esta historia es completa y absolutamente mía.

 **Resumen:** Los hermanos Peverell tuvieron un poder incalculable, herederos del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, supieron cómo sacar al máximo su poder, tanto así, que de ellos subsistió más que una leyenda. Se dice que sólo Cadmus e Ignotus tuvieron descendencia, pero, ¿están seguros de que Antioch no tuvo un linaje propio? Un vástago ilegítimo que cambiaría toda la historia para siempre.

 **Notas:** Relación adulto-menor, Slash, Lemon y Mpreg. Esta historia será distinta a los libros, pero algunos detalles como los sucesos concordarán con la original de J.K., así que la catalogo como universo alternativo parcial, con magia por supuesto.

 **Diálogos:** "Ejemplo número uno".

 **Pensamientos:** - _Ejemplo número dos_ -.

 **Pársel:** " _ **Ejemplo número tres**_ ".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número cuatro_.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER Y EL ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

 _Callejón Diagon, Londres, 30 de agosto de 1991. 11:16 am._

Todo el lugar estaba completamente abarrotado y si a eso le agregamos que el callejón no era muy amplio que digamos, el ambiente se volvía más pesado.

Muchísimas familias caminaban por la zona, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, sacando y metiendo listas de la compra; algunos hasta perseguían a los pequeños alborotadores que tenían por hijos por todo el lugar, ya que los pequeños iban de sitio en sitio como si todo aquello fuera algo más que un sueño.

- _Muggles, sólo ellos se comportarían de esa forma tan poco… adecuada_ -. Pensó Bella, tomando de la mano a su pequeño Deneb de siete añitos, para que no recibiera algún empujón.

"Pequeños, nuestra primera parada será Gringotts". Comentó la suave voz de Regulus, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella.

En realidad, no pensaron que el callejón estaba tan abarrotado; al ser miércoles, creyeron que la gente iría a por sus compras a finales de la semana pasada y principios de esta, pero se equivocaron, ya que al parecer, todavía había familias que olvidaron un par de cosas por comprar.

Ellos en cambio, solían adquirir las cosas de Hogwarts faltando un día o dos, porque era cuando los comerciantes reponían toda la mercancía que habían vendido y, así, ellos podían adquirir lo más nuevo para sus hijos. _Trucos de los sangre pura de la alta sociedad_ ; a ellos no les importaba el dinero, a ellos sólo les importaba lo mejor, y lo mejor tenía que ser para sus vástagos.

Hoy les tocó a Bella y a Regulus ir con Dorea, Draco y Harry, a comprar todo su material. Remus se quedaría en la mansión con su pequeño Lycoris y su sobrina Druella, ya que Bella había accedido a regañadientes a llevar a su pequeño Deneb; este le estaba insistiendo demasiado y no se pudo negar.

Antonin, o Tony como lo llamaba su familia, cerraba la comitiva, demasiado serio para el gusto de su hija Dorea, que conocía el carácter bromista de su padre.

El plano general de aquella situación era un tanto extraña. La familia _intentaba_ pasar desapercibida pero, con el porte y la elegancia con la que caminaban y veían a los demás, no lo lograban.

En especial el pequeño niño que iba al lado de un rubio.

Su pelo negro azabache, llamativo por su rebeldía, sus hermosos ojos verdes jade, su piel un poco tostada, donde unas pequeñas pecas pasaban casi inadvertidas, y una extraña cicatriz en su frente, ya era suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquiera, que no disimulaban nada al mirarlo.

Algunos ponían cara de desolación y desconsuelo, otros, sin embargo, de indiferencia y algunos más osados, de antipatía y repulsión.

Pero eso a Harry no le importaba. Esas personas no lo conocían, _nadie_ más que su familia y amigos cercanos lo conocía. Aquellos que se atrevían a mirarlo con pena y hasta melancolía, _esos_ , eran los que menos lo hacían.

Mientras iban caminando, las personas se apartaban disimuladamente de su lugar para dejarles paso y ellos siguieron como si no hubiera _nadie_ allí, total, los pequeños ya habían estado en el callejón muchas veces y no había nada nuevo que ver, sólo Deneb miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, pero sin retirar su pequeña manita de la de su madre.

[…]

Las puertas del banco mágico Gringotts se abrieron para la familia y ellos avanzaron sin prisa por el delicado suelo de mármol y, como en cada oportunidad que tuvieron de estar ahí, los niños miraron disimuladamente todo aquel lugar.

Los pequeños Draco y Harry, no podían dejar de observar la maña con la cual manejaban el dinero mágico aquellos avariciosos duendes, pero aún sabiendo que ellos sólo se quedaban con las comisiones de todo aquel dineral, no podían pasar por alto los ojos codiciosos que ponían; además, a muchos le caían mal la actitud petulante y desdeñosa que tenían con los magos.

Regulus Black los odiaba. Demasiado.

Cuando fue echado de la mansión Black por su propia madre al tener un amorío con Remus, fue al banco para intentar tener acceso a la herencia que su tío Cygnus le había legado, y ellos le negaron el acceso, inventándose quién sabe qué para no permitirle tocar el dinero. Obviamente todo fue orquestado por su madre Walburga, pero aún así, eso demostraba lo codiciosos que eran aquellos duendes inútiles, como él los llamaba.

"Queremos ir a la bóveda novecientos setenta y seis". La voz de Tony desconcentró un tanto al duende que estaba escribiendo apresuradamente en un pergamino roído.

"¿Nombre?". Preguntó la criatura con una voz un tanto rasposa.

"Antonin Dolohov, tesorero de los Malfoy". Respondió él, imperturbable.

"¿Llave?".

El duende en ningún momento fijó la vista en sus interlocutores.

"Dos". Contestó simplemente.

"Esperen al final del pasillo hasta que llegue el encargado en llevarlos". Los despidió, bajo la profunda mirada de odio de Regulus y la crispada de Bella.

"Que sea rápido, no me gusta que me hagan esperar".

El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo mientras el duende alzaba la cabeza lentamente para mirar al causante de tal _atrevimiento_.

Draco lo miró con altanería por varios segundos antes de darse la vuelta junto a su hermano y dirigirse al asiento más cercano, seguido de sus tíos y primo, dejando al duende con la palabra en la boca y con una expresión completamente indignada.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho después de todo, tan sólo diez minutos después, ya estaban bajando hasta lo más profundo de aquel extenso lugar.

Era de conocimiento público que los Malfoy eran una familia acaudalada. La pequeña fortuna de los Black por parte de Narcisa, conectada a la de los Malfoy, una millonaria familia procedente de la alta sociedad francesa, había hecho de ellos, los más ricos de todo el país.

Poseían más de seis bóvedas sólo en el banco Gringotts de Londres, en el resto del mundo, unas treinta y cinco más, sin contar las diecinueve ilegales, es decir, las que no estaban registradas y de las que nadie sabía de su existencia, salvo los familiares directos, donde estaban guardados los mayores tesoros y los salvoconductos de la familia en caso de extrema emergencia.

Todos los controles fueron pasados satisfactoriamente y, una vez enfrente de la gran puerta de acero que sellaba la primera cámara, Draco y Harry sólo tuvieron que poner sus dos manos, uno a cada extremo, para que activara el artefacto que la abriría. Por supuesto nadie tenía que saber que los dos niños podían abrir las cámaras de la familia, pero había muchas formas de entrar allí y esa sólo era una de ellas.

Sonriendo con complicidad, los pequeños se adentraron a la bóveda y se guardaron tres o cuatros puñados de galeones cada uno. Era obvio que no necesitaban tanto, sólo con noventa galeones comprarían lo mejor y les sobrarían varios sickles y muchos knuts, pero querían estar seguros y sabían que si les gustaba algo, lo comprarían también, aún sin necesitarlo.

"Padre dijo que podíamos coger cuanto quisiéramos". Informó Harry con una sonrisa a su hermano, que la correspondió al segundo.

"Sí". Afirmó el rubio. "Pero sólo para estar seguros…". Volvió a la montaña de oro y cogió otro puñado más. "…por si acaso". Prosiguió y soltó una carcajada, Harry rió con él, negando con la cabeza.

"Ahora a la nuestra, papá". Le dijo Dorea a Tony, que asintió con una sonrisa bobalicona hacia su hija.

La cámara setecientos ochenta estaba en un nivel superior, pero eso no quitaba que no era segura, ni mucho menos que no poseía una gran cantidad de oro.

Antonin Dolohov, como único benefactor de los Dolohov, heredó todo lo de sus padres y abuelos quedando con una fortuna un poco superior a la de los hermanos Lestrange, de echo, las bóvedas de los Lestrange y las de él, estaba en el mismo piso.

Dorea cogió orgullosa varios puñados de galeones como sus primos, bajo la mirada presuntuosa de su padre, que le sonrió a su hija y hasta le preguntó si no quería coger varios puñados más.

Regulus y Bellatrix negaron con la cabeza, divertidos ante la actitud de padre bonachón y mimoso con la que muchas veces Tony consentía a su hija.

[...]

La primera tienda a visitar era la librería Flourish y Blotts, para comprar los ocho libros necesarios para el primer curso.

Por alguna razón, la familia no compraba sus túnicas en Madam Malkin, preferirían ir a la de Twilfitt y Tatting, de la que al menos Andrómeda era la socia mayoritaria, pero en esta ocasión, todas las túnicas de los pequeños fueron hechas y enviadas desde Francia, porque allí las hacían de mucha mejor calidad.

Cuando entraron a Flourish y Blotts, vieron que estaba poco concurrida; inmediatamente, Dorea se alejó de allí hacia la sección de libros sobre encantamientos, Regulus hacia la de los hechizos, llevándose a Deneb con él, y Tony a la de las artes oscuras, dejando a Bellatrix haciéndose cargo de la lista de libros de Draco y Harry, que permanecieron con ella en todo momento, hasta que Albert Flourish, el dueño y dependiente, los atendió encantado.

El hombre ya había conseguido más de la mitad de los libros cuando la puerta de la librería se abrió, dando paso a una familia demasiado ruidosa para el gusto de Bella.

Aquella familia de pelirrojos avanzó por entre los pilares de los libros que llegaban hasta el techo, mirando todo a su alrededor sin fijarse en las tres personas que estaban junto a la caja de ventas.

"…sabéis chicos, tenemos mucha prisa. Percy, tú y los gemelos iréis a por vuestras cosas, yo me encargo de Ron y Ginny". Aquel hombre le dio una bolsa con lo que parecían monedas dentro y les dio la espalda, avanzando.

Por lo que Bella pudo distinguir, aquellos gemelos pusieron una cara de absoluta felicidad y se alejaron de allí detrás del tal Percy, que aunque parecía mayor que ellos en edad, estos eran casi igual de altos que él.

Cuando el hombre por fin reaccionó a la presencia de la mujer y los dos niños, pasó por su lado con la cabeza en alto y su cara transformada en asco total, dándole un aspecto bastante ruin y mezquino.

"No sabía que seguían dejando entrar a toda clase de _gente_ en este lugar". Las palabras desdeñosas que vinieron desde la entrada de aquella tienda hicieron girar rápidamente a las personas que estaban por el alrededor hacia ella.

Una mujer, también pelirroja, miraba miserablemente hacia Bella, lo que provocó que todos la miraran también. Aquella mujer de ojos castaños y vivarachos sonrió sarcásticamente y se adentró más en la tienda; de la mano, llevaba a dos pequeños de la misma estatura y porte.

- _Ni pasando veinte generaciones, esta familia seguirá siendo pelirroja_ -. Pensó la morena, fijándose más en aquellos pequeños.

El niño, al lado derecho de su madre, iba vestido decentemente, un poco corriente, pero decente al fin y al cabo. Tenía el pelo varios tonos más oscuros que la madre. Sus ojos azules eran grandes y expresivos. Aquel chiquillo era casi de la misma estatura de su Draco, pero quizás dos centímetros más alto. La niña en cambio, si que era de su misma estatura. El pelo igual al de su hermano y ojos castaños como la madre.

Aquellos niños se parecían mucho más a ella, porque de lo que viene siendo el padre, no tenían mucho.

La mujer siguió avanzando hasta quedar casi a la misma altura que Bella, sólo que ella era más alta que la mujer pelirroja… y más delgada y esbelta.

"¿Se refería a nosotros?". Preguntó Bella inocentemente, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos grises.

"Oh… Claro que no, _querida_ , lo decía por… otra cosa". Sonrió la mujer, remarcando la palabra 'querida', con todo el asco que pudo.

"Ya, me lo imaginaba". Interrumpió esta vez Harry, mirando a la mujer con rabia oculta, pero tan serio como su hermano Draco.

La mujer miró al pelinegro y frunció el ceño.

"¿No eres demasiado pequeño para meterte en conversaciones de mayores, niño impertinente?".

Harry y Draco fruncieron el ceño y no despegaron su mirada de aquella mujer.

"Disculpe, _señora_ , porque obviamente es una persona _mayor_ … no me falte al respeto-". La mujer se sonrojó violentamente, e indignada, frunció sus labios.

"-Así es, se jacta de ser mayor y no sabe qué es el respeto". Terminó el rubio.

"Niños impertinentes, ¿cómo os atrevéis a-".

"¿Tiene algún problema, señora Weasley?". Interrumpió la voz de Regulus detrás de ella.

Para todos pasó inadvertido cómo el pequeño Ron Weasley, miró con odio a los dos hermanos.

"Por supuesto que no… Black, es sólo que a estos niños no les han enseñado educación, por lo que veo".

"Le puedo asegurar, _señora_ , que hemos recibido la mejor educación". Informó Harry orgullosamente, bajo la careta imperturbable de siempre.

"Pues déjame decirte, que la educación de los mortífagos no cuenta…".

Todos observaban aquella discusión, atentos a cada palabra, y por supuesto que ninguno de ellos se inmutó y no le dieron el gusto a la señora de hacerlo, pero las demás personas miraron horrorizadas hacia la familia y después a la señora Weasley, que tenía una sonrisa orgullosa por haber captado la atención.

"Molly". Llamó el primer hombre pelirrojo que había entrado a la tienda anteriormente, mirando con reproche a la mujer. "Vámonos".

Avanzó y tomó a la mujer por el brazo, sin hacerle daño, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir con ella de allí. Por detrás del escaparate se pudo ver cómo la mujer mantenía una discusión acalorada con su marido, pero finalmente, se alejaron.

Al igual que ellos cuando hubieron conseguido todo lo que iban a comprar.

Se dirigieron a la tienda de calderos y allí escogieron los mejores para el curso. Después a la tienda de pergaminos, plumas y tinta, donde también compraron sus útiles.

La última parada era la tienda de Animales Mágicos, no sin antes ir a Florean Fortescue y tomar todos unos helados, menos Tony, que bromeó diciendo que eso le hacía parecer menos rudo; pero finalmente se terminó comiendo, a regañadientes, uno de chocolate con virutas de naranja que le recomendó su hija Dorea.

Regulus y Bella suspiraron al mismo tiempo concordando los dos con el mismo pensamiento:

- _Lo que sea para consentir a su pequeña_ -.

La tienda de animales estaba vacía. Sí que era cierto que sólo se debería ir allí en caso de comprar algo, no a pasearte por los pasillos y posiblemente ser atacado por algún animal mágico cruel y sádico...

A Hogwarts sólo se podía llevar uno de cuatro animales que te daban por elegir: lechuza, sapo, gato o rata.

Les dio mucha tristeza el saber que no se podían llevar a sus pequeñas familiares allí; durante mucho tiempo estuvieron investigando, tratando de hallar la manera o la forma por la cual se podía meter de contrabando un animal mágico en Hogwarts sin ser descubiertos, pero no hallaron ninguna.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que tenían que elegir una de esas cuatro opciones si querían tener una compañía que no sean ellos mismos o sus amigos. Y ni Harry ni Draco eran tan banales como para elegir un sapo o una rata, además, no pegaba para nada con ellos y daba la casualidad que a ninguno de los dos les gustaban los gatos, así que sólo quedaba una opción.

Mirando desinteresadamente, pronto unos ojos saltones llamaran su atención.

Aquella lechuza perfectamente blanca con pequeñas motas negras en sus alas y su vientre y de ojos ámbar, lo captó. Harry sintió el impulso de tomarla de aquel lugar y llevársela de allí, un ave tan hermosa como esa no debería estar en aquel cuchitril donde la tenían encerrada, en un espacio tan pequeño que ni una mosca podría moverse dentro de ella.

"Quiero esta". Anunció al vendedor que lo miró de hito en hito.

"Pero… esta es muy agresiva, tiene cuatro equis de cinco en el nivel de peligrosidad, nadie a podido domesticarla-".

"Aún". Cortó Harry. "La quiero". Aquel hombre miedoso a los ojos de Harry, asintió y con temor abrió la jaula, no sin antes auto ponerse una barrera de protección mágica alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Cuando la lechuza estudió al pequeño, dio tres pasos cortos hasta llegar a la pequeña puerta de la jaula, abrió sus alas y las agitó, bajo la pequeña sonrisa de Harry. El ave alzó el vuelo y después de varios minutos, redujo la velocidad hasta aterrizar en la mano extendida del niño, que la recibió con una sonrisa cálida.

El calor que inundó el cuerpo de Harry fue hasta cierto punto, indescriptible.

Aquella luz dorada que había visto hace tanto tiempo cuando tuvo entre sus manos a su pequeña Zelen se volvió a repetir. Tal parecía que el destino se empeñaba en que sus familiares mágicos sean hembras.

"Hola, Hedwig". Sonrió cariñosamente, acariciando a la lechuza suavemente.

[…]

 _Andén 9 y ¾, Estación King's Cross, Londres. 1 de septiembre de 1991. 10:46 am._

La despedida fue muy dolorosa; y en primer lugar, las de sus amigas:

Tanto Nagini como Zelen no querían desenroscarse de su cuerpo y él, para ser sincero, tampoco quería dejarlas. Las pocas semanas que pasó Nagini allí con él, conociéndolo a fondo y él conociéndola a ella, se habían vuelto más inseparables que él y Draco en otros tiempos; y no es que los hermanos no lo eran ya de por sí, sino que la serpiente se la pasaba todo el día con él, literalmente, absorbiéndolo. A Draco eso no le molestaba, al contrario, quería que la serpiente también estuviera con su hermano; a parte, él también pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con Sirivha, su Demiguise plateado.

Después, la de su familia:

Su madre había llorado a moco tendido por el alejamiento de sus pequeños después de tantos años juntos, dándoles un abrazo que duró más de quince minutos, un nuevo récord mundial, aseguró Draco. Su padre no había llorado, lo que se dice llorar, pero también se aferró a ellos por varios minutos.

Menos mal que se despidieron en la mansión, bajo el calor y la discreción de su hogar. Ese comportamiento no era buen visto en público y todos ellos lo sabían.

Despedirse de Deneb, Lycoris y Druella, los pequeñines de la familia, fue más llevadero, porque ellos estaban felices de que sus primos se vallan a Hogwarts, ellos se la pasaban hablando de la suerte que tenían, ya que también querían ir allí junto con sus primos mayores, pero les entristecía saber que tenían que esperar muchos años para eso.

Sus tíos también se despidieron a su modo. Al menos Bellatrix, Andrómeda, Regulus, Remus y Rodolphus sí. Ya que por primera vez en la historia familiar, su padrino Sirius se alió con el que él mismo llamaba _'ese bromista de Dolohov'_ y les gastaron una broma a sus sobrinos para subirles el ánimo; Sirius, además, le regaló a Harry un espejo de doble vía.

Los espejos de doble vía eran muy poco comunes, muy difíciles de crear y muy caros si los encontrabas, ya que tenían un potente hechizo que era extremadamente difícil de hacer... resumiendo, que matabas a alguien con el Avada Kedavra antes de lograr hacer ese conjuro bien hecho, y Sirius lo hizo él mismo a la primera. Decir que estaba orgulloso de su padrino era quedase corto; lo extrañaría muchísimo, pero como él se movía constantemente de lugar en lugar, y tampoco es que lo viera mucho, él siempre estuvo en los momentos importantes y eso se valoraba demasiado.

Unos pocos minutos más y el tren se pondría en marcha para ir a Hogwarts.

Después del último abrazo a su madre y a su padre, se despidieron de Andrómeda y Tony, que estaban allí para despedir a Dorea.

Harry miró por unos segundos hacia el final del andén, donde la cola del tren escarlata y dorado terminaba.

Sintió una extraña presencia allí, como si _alguien_ lo observara detenidamente. Parpadeó dos veces, tres. Por desgracia, aparte de todas las personas armando escándalo y un montón de niños corriendo, no vio nada interesante, pero esa sensación se quedó allí por un rato. Se acarició la nuca cuando sintió la mirada inquisitiva de su padre, y disimuló todo lo máximo que pudo.

"Recordad… sois nuestros hijos y estamos muy contentos y orgullosos de vosotros, vuestro talento natural os ayudará en demasía, no necesitáis tratar de ser superior a los demás, ya lo sois". Los niños asintieron presuntuosos, llenados por una repentina suficiencia y jactancia.

Lucius Malfoy, cuya sola apariencia lo hacía ver como un verdadero rey, compartió aquella sonrisa con sus hijos por unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar:

"Ahora subid, me temo que hasta que no sepáis vuestra casa, tendréis que ir en uno de esos roñosos vagones de tercera como los demás".

"Menos mal que eso cambiará a partir de las primeras vacaciones". Comentó Draco, como si la sola idea de compartir vagón con cualquiera que no estuviera a su altura, fuese un insulto.

"Sí, los Slytherin tienen un gran vagón propio muy lujoso, por lo que comentó Adrian". Asintió Harry con una sonrisa. "Pero por el momento, tenemos a Blaise y a Theo ocupando uno y echando a todo el que se acerque por allí". Soltó en una carcajada, secundada por Draco.

"Así me gusta". Admitió orgulloso Tony, bajo la mirada de reproche de su mujer, que finalmente rió rodando los ojos.

El sonido de un silbato sonó por todo el lugar y las últimas familias se despidieron de sus críos.

"Vamos, subid, niños". Casi que empujó Narcisa a sus hijos dentro. "Escribidnos en cuanto podáis".

"Sí, madre". Dijo Harry.

"¡Hasta las vacaciones!". Chilló Draco diciendo adiós con una mano, olvidándose por un segundo del protocolo familiar.

El famoso tren escarlata se puso en marcha; pronto, a medida que avanzaba y tomaba velocidad, la figura de sus padres y sus tíos se volvía más y más lejana, junto aquella sensación extraña que estuvo con Harry por varios minutos más, hasta que hubo desaparecido.

[…]

El pequeño compartimento que habían elegido Theo Nott y Blaise Zabini no quedaba muy lejos del vagón de Slytherin, sólo había uno por el medio y era el de Gryffindor. Si bien el de Gryffindor no era tan ostentoso como el de la casa de las serpientes, el de los leones era un poco más amplio, ya que esa era la casa que albergaba más alumnos actualmente.

Claro que no era necesario que viajaras en un vagón lleno de estudiantes de tu misma casa, pero al menos en Slytherin eso te daba cierta importancia, ya que no todos podían entrar allí.

Primeramente tenías que pasar el Sorteo de Selección para saber a la casa a la que irías, después tendrías que ser de una familia acomodada de la sociedad y la última, y no por ello la menos importante, ser sangre pura, o al menos mestiza de primera generación, es decir, que tu padre o madre sea sangre pura y tu otro padre o madre un mestizo.

Draco no tenía problemas con ello ni mucho menos Harry, porque aunque su abuela era una squib, al menos esa squib era hija de dos magos sangre pura: Lysander Yaxley y Calen McNair.

A ellos no les disgustó en absoluto que sus bisabuelos fueran quienes eran, de hecho, Walden McNair, el que viene siendo familiar sanguíneo de sus madres y de ellos mismos, es el segundo padrino de Draco, con el que tiene una estrecha relación, como la de Harry y Remus, y aunque por el momento el hombre no vivía en el país, siempre se mantenía en contacto con la familia.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini aguardaban pacientemente en el compartimento hasta la llegada de sus dos amigos, cuando estos finalmente aparecieron, ya se habían alejado de la estación hacía mucho rato.

"Chicos, pensamos que os habíais perdido". Blaise dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones con un suspiro, falsamente 'aliviado'.

"Sí, estábamos planeando dar el grito de alarma". Comentó Theo bajo una sonrisa desinteresada, lo que hizo reír a los dos hermanos.

"Callad, sólo estábamos hablando con Dorea, ya sabéis que nuestra primita tiene su propio grupo de amigos". Informó Harry.

"Sí, además nos pidió que cualquier problema que tengamos nos pongamos en contacto con ella y esos dos orangutanes que tiene por guardaespaldas, Goyle y Crabbe, creo que se llaman, les harán una visita a cualquiera que ose intimidarnos… bah, como si necesitáramos que dos tíos sin cerebro nos protejan". Dijo Draco, un tanto arrogante.

Cuando sus objetos personales estuvieron debidamente guardados, se sentaron y charlaron por horas, hasta que la señora del carrito llegó. Los chicos compraron casi todo lo que podían comer, ya que por los nervios de ir a Hogwarts, no habían desayunado correctamente. Pero justo en el punto álgido de aquel agradable almuerzo, una cabellera pelirroja apareció por la puerta, seguida de un cuerpo algo encrespado.

Los niños miraron de hito en hito al chico que los miraba extraño, más a Draco y Harry que los otros dos.

"Por fin os encuentro…". La voz de aquel muchacho sonaba extraña, un tanto ahogada, por algo que ni Theo ni Blaise pudieron comprender.

"¿Y tú eres…?". Preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos hacia su interlocutor.

"Un Weasley, seguro... se parece a aquella _señora_ , hermanito". Respondió Draco desdeñosamente.

Blaise rió cantarín y aquello puso rojo al chico, que metió sus manos entre los volantes de su túnica; gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Harry, que siempre estaba alerta y preparado para lo que sea.

En ese instante, dos chicos más entraron en el compartimento.

El que se puso al lado izquierdo de aquel pelirrojo, era varios centímetros más alto que él, de tez clara y suaves y cortos rizos dorados, ojos azules intensos y, pese a su edad, una barbilla y rostro un tanto marcadas. A pesar de tener esa apariencia, se veía bastante _temeroso_.

El otro, un chico de la misma estatura que el pelirrojo, pero de castaños cabellos suaves y un pelín largos, con unos ojos castaños claros, como la avellana. Su apariencia distaba mucho de su personalidad, porque parecía un chico sumiso y que dejaba llevar, pero para los ojos de Harry, era la representación del peligro, su sola sonrisa asqueada lo demostraba.

"Parece ser que has encontrado una reserva de nuevas serpientes, Ronnie". Comentó el moreno detrás de él; Harry se alegró internamente al saber que sus conclusiones eran las correctas.

"Más respeto, Jimmy, _estos_ no son serpientes, son _escoria_ ". Comentó aquel pelirrojo, aún sin sacar la mano de su túnica con una sonrisa torcida.

Los tres intrusos rieron alegremente, el rubio un poco más cohibido.

"Cuidado, pelirrojo pecoso, le estás declarando la guerra a-".

"Tranquilo, Blaise, déjalo que hable". Interrumpió Draco al moreno de ojos castaños. "Continúa". Señaló con un gesto de desdén.

Momentáneamente el chico pelirrojo se quedó sin habla, pero luego reaccionó.

"Te gusta dar órdenes y hablar mucho, ¿verdad?". Draco miró con desinterés al chico, casi con aburrimiento. "Que bueno que aquí estoy yo para bajarte los delirios de grandeza que tienes". Comentó mientras sacaba la mano lentamente. "Pagarás por haberte atrevido a insultar a mi madre". Harry se puso inmediatamente de pie, seguido de los otros tres muchachos; y en lo que pareció un segundo, los cuatro ya tenían en sus manos sus varitas, los otros tres a penas parpadearon sorprendidos.

Todos se quedaron estáticos cuando la puerta se abrió y un chico mayor entró al compartimento; parecía que a medida que la gente iba entrando, este se volvía más estrecho, ya no cabía nadie más.

El pelirrojo y sus amigos se dieron la vuelta rápidamente para ver quién había interrumpido y miró con sumo disgusto al prefecto de la casa Slytherin, este, estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa un tanto despreciable.

"Tenéis suerte de que sois de primero y todavía no tenéis casa propia para descontaros puntos, mocosos, sino ya os habría quitado cincuenta a cada uno por esta absurda demostración de… _agallas masculinas_ ". Comentó pasando la mirada por los tres niños.

El rubio amigo del pelirrojo, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco y agachar la mirada, pero los otros dos, tercos, miraron con desafío al prefecto.

"Largaos de aquí". Suspiró el mayor con impaciencia. "Además, deberíais agradecérmelo, estos cuatro os hubieran hecho papilla". Comentó negando con la cabeza.

El pelirrojo se giró y miró a Harry y a Draco, diciéndoles en voz baja:

"Nos volveremos a ver".

Bajo aquella poca sutil amenaza, se alejó de allí a pasos agigantados, con sus dos amigos detrás.

"Teníamos todo controlado". Se jactó Draco hastiado.

"Verdad". Corroboró Harry con una sonrisa, guardando su varita.

"Ese idiota de Ronald _McDonald_ no es más que un payaso... joder hasta su hermano Percy es aún peor, va por ahí complicándome el trabajo desde que se enteró que soy el prefecto más joven de la historia de Hogwarts, no para de intentar joder mi reputación".

"Es hora que alguien se lo complique a él, ¿cierto?". Preguntó Theo hacia Harry, que sonrió en respuesta, asintiendo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Chris?". Preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

"Vi cuando los dos compinches de Weasley entraban a vuestro compartimento y no pude resistirme". Comentó con una sonrisa sádica.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada que pudo haberse oído en dos vagones a la redonda, pero no les importó.

Christian Vaisey era el mayor de aquel pequeño grupo de amigos. El chico les llevaba casi tres años a los pequeños, pero era alto y maduro para sus catorce, además, muy atractivo; tenía el pelo castaño claro, corto y liso, peinado hacia arriba en un corto tupé. Ojos verdes llamativos no eran muy intensos, pero sí destacaba su dentadura perfecta. Aquel chico tenía todas las cartas para ser el máximo 'galán' de Hogwarts, pero a él no le interesaba eso, no todavía, lo que quería era destacar en otros campos más profesionales, y poco a poco, lo estaba consiguiendo.

El viaje continuó sin ningún tipo de problemas y a lo largo del trayecto, recibieron la visita de su otro amigo, Adrian Pucey.

El también encantador Adrian tenía un solo defecto, y es que a pesar de ser todo un Slytherin de pies a cabeza, le gustaba arrastrarse por otro: Miles Bletchley. Aquellos dos eran tal para cual y aunque Bletchley se negaba en rotundo a tener algo con el atractivo Slytherin de ojos color azul turquesa, se notaba que estaba coladito por el mayor y, muy en el fondo, le encantaba que el otro se _humillara_ por él.

Adrian sólo le llevaba cuatro o cinco meses a Miles, pero en comparación, este último era más bajito que él y más flacucho, porque el cuerpo de Adrián estaba muy desarrollado a causa del Quidditch, ya que era jugador en el equipo de Slytherin, al igual que Chris.

"Ya caerá". Había comentado el chico, bajo la mirada cómica de sus amigos.

[…]

 _Inmediaciones de Hogwarts. 19:36 pm._

La llegada a Hogsmeade y posterior ida en barca hasta Hogwarts, ya tenía el cuerpo de los cuatro niños cansados, estos sólo querían cenar e irse a dormir rápidamente a sus habitaciones.

Todo el gran grupo de primer año fue conducido por aquel gran y espacioso lugar hasta unas grandes puertas. El Gran Salón abrió sus puertas y los pequeños entraron a paso inseguro por el pasillo; los cuatro pequeños amigos sin embargo, tenían un paso seguro y la vista en alto.

"Cuando diga sus nombres, hagan el favor de pasar al frente… el Sombrero Seleccionador les dirá con qué casa compartirán el resto de su estadía en Hogwarts".

Filius Flitwick, el pequeño y medio duende subdirector de Hogwarts, habló con una voz potente, pero chillona.

"Abott, Hannah".

Una pequeña avanzó tímidamente, subió los tres escalones, y el subdirector le colocó el sombrero.

"¡Hufflepuff!". Exclamó el roído sombrero, abriendo unos pliegues más arriba de la desgastada ala.

La algarabía y el bullicio se hicieron presentes desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

"Flinch Fletchley, Justin".

"¡Hufflepuff!".

"La casa de Hufflepuff empieza fuerte este curso". Le susurró Harry a Draco, quien rió discretamente.

"Granger, Hermione". Una chica de abundantes cabellos rizados e indomables subió los escalones y se sentó en la silla.

El sombrero estuvo con ella más de seis minutos, hasta que por fin exclamó:

"¡Ravenclaw!".

La primera en ser seleccionada para la casa de las águilas, dio un suspiro satisfecho y se marchó a su mesa.

"Longbottom Dearborn, Neville".

Un niño bastante regordete se adelantó muerto de miedo; estaba sudando a mares y parecía que tenía algún tic nervioso, porque pestañeaba en demasía. Iba tan alterado que hasta se cayó al suelo, casi llevándose por delante a un chico que estaba delante suya; al parecer sólo Harry y Draco vieron cómo Weasley, que estaba a su lado, le había puesto la zancadilla disimuladamente. El chico se levantó del suelo todo rojo, y avanzó con la cabeza agachada, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de medio salón.

Aquel niño resultó ser Gryffindor, a lo que muchos bufaron, porque, para ser sinceros y a simple vista, el pobre era el potencial tercer candidato para Hufflepuff, pero un tal Ernie Macmillan, que fue el siguiente, le quitó el _posible_ lugar a Longbottom.

"Malfoy Black, Draco".

Bajo la mirada de odio de un pelirrojo en particular, el rubio avanzo con pasos célebres hacia el sombrero, este, nada más estar en ángulo con su cabeza y sin que le tocara uno solo de sus perfectos cabellos, lo mandó a Slytherin, bajo la mirada orgullosa de su hermano y sus amigos, y el aplauso bestial de la mesa de su casa, donde estaba su prima Dorea, también aplaudiendo como una posesa.

Cormac McLaggen Podmore, el que resultó ser el amiguito rubio de Weasley, fue enviado a Gryffindor.

Theodore Nott Derwent, a Slytherin, junto con Pansy Parkinson, la siguiente después de él.

"Potter Black, Harry".

Un murmullo general recibió a Harry; todos hablaban por lo bajo de él, algunos menos disimulados, otros sin el mayor disimulo lo señalaban, turbados.

Con unos andares muy dignos de los Malfoy, el de ojos verdes avanzó por entre las pocas personas que quedaban para la selección, con la frente en alto e imperturbable.

- _Por fin el joven Potter está con nosotros en Hogwarts, que agradable noticia. Veamos donde te pongo…_ -. Aquella voz en la cabeza de Harry le hizo parpadear sorprendido por un segundo, pero no lo mostró a todo el comedor, que esperaba ansioso la respuesta, más incluso, que él mismo.

- _No me sorprende ver que posees muchas cualidades de tu padre, pequeño Harry, aquellas cualidades que le llevaron a Gryffindor…_ -. Terminó el sombrero lentamente, creando cierto suspense.

- _¿Y usted cree que es adecuado que vaya allí?_ -. Pensó Harry para que el sombrero le escuchara.

- _Já, podría ser conveniente, claro que sí, pero es un poco incongruente, por eso creo que estarás mejor en…_ -.

[…]

* * *

 **N/A:** Una cosa que tenéis que saber de esta historia, es que todo aquel que tenga dos apellidos o sea presentado con dos, es por la sencilla razón de que son sangre limpia (ocurrencias mías) los demás son mestizos o sangre muggle.

Con respecto a la relación de Tom/Harry, esta no saldrá hasta que él cumpla sus quince años, recordemos que acaba de cumplir los once; pero eso no significa que no se vean cara a cara antes; de hecho y para no impacientarlos demasiado, ellos se verán mucho antes de que él cumpla trece años y para cuando su relación llegue, Harry ya conocerá mucho a Tom. Pido paciencia.

 _Yara_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título:** Harry Potter y el Último Descendiente

 **Autor:** Yara Riddle Black

 **Clasificación:** K+ (Próximamente M)

 **Pareja:** Harry Potter/Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que el magnifico mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea de esta historia es completa y absolutamente mía.

 **Resumen:** Los hermanos Peverell tuvieron un poder incalculable, herederos del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, supieron cómo sacar al máximo su poder, tanto así, que de ellos subsistió más que una leyenda. Se dice que sólo Cadmus e Ignotus tuvieron descendencia, pero, ¿están seguros de que Antioch no tuvo un linaje propio? Un vástago ilegítimo que cambiaría toda la historia para siempre.

 **Notas:** Relación adulto-menor, Slash, Lemon y Mpreg. Esta historia será distinta a los libros, pero algunos detalles como los sucesos concordarán con la original de J.K., así que la catalogo como universo alternativo parcial, con magia por supuesto.

 **Diálogos:** "Ejemplo número uno".

 **Pensamientos:** - _Ejemplo número dos_ -.

 **Pársel:** " _ **Ejemplo número tres**_ ".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número cuatro_.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER Y EL ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

 _Mansión Malfoy, condado mágico de Wiltshire, 2 de septiembre de 1991. 08:38 am._

Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, tocaba el cristal impaciente porque le abrieran las ventanas.

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy no tuvieron una buena jornada el día anterior, y cuando por fin se lograron dormir, era tan tarde que al final su sueño se volvió pesado y para el día siguiente, se le pegaron las sábanas; todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que hoy, se levantarían mucho más tarde de su hora habitual.

Hedwig seguía insistiendo.

Las sábanas de aquella gran cama se movieron y la cabellera rubia de Narcisa Malfoy se alzó, buscando aún con los ojos semicerrados el origen de aquel ruido.

Cuando por fin miró hacia la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y en dos segundos, ya estaba saltando de la cama para ir a abrirla con ímpetu.

"¡Lucius! ¡Lucius, tenemos carta de nuestro Jayde, despierta!".

Como impulsado por un resorte, el hombre pegó un salto y rápidamente se puso a la vera de su mujer, que ya abría la correspondencia con frenesí; el matrimonio hizo caso omiso de la lechuza, que, indignada, salió volando.

 _Padre, Madre_

 _Habitación principal, ala oeste. Mansión Malfoy._

 _¡Slytherin, somos de la casa Slytherin, mamá y papá!_

 _No os imagináis lo contentos que estamos por haber quedado juntos en la misma casa, Silver estaba que no pegaba ojo de la felicidad, pero finalmente se durmió; y aquí estoy yo, de madrugada y escribiéndoos, porque hasta ni yo mismo puedo dormir._

 _Yo y Blaise fuimos de los últimos en pasar por la selección y tengo que admitir que estaba un poco nervioso, y más aún cuando el sombrero mencionó que tenía algunas capacidades Gryffindor, pero creo que hasta él mismo tenía sus dudas y decidió enviarme con las serpientes._

 _¡Y también somos compañeros de habitación los cuatro! Bueno, nosotros cuatro y un chico llamado Thius Warrington no se qué, el caso es que su apellido me es familiar, ¿tiene relación con algún socio tuyo, padre? No hemos hablado mucho con él todavía, pero parece un buen chico, de nuestros mismos ideales, quiero decir. Nos iban a poner en habitaciones de dos en dos, pero decidimos mejor estar los cuatro por ahora, aunque la tengamos que compartir con Warrington._

 _Luego están esos desagradables de los Weasley, bueno, el tal Ronald sí que lo es. El muy idiota se atrevió a enfrentarnos en el expreso, pero tranquilos, no hizo nada, terminó yéndose con el rabo entre las piernas._

 _Madre, os hecho mucho de menos a todos, tenías razón en decir que este era un cambio muy grande; pasar las veinticuatro horas con tu familia a estar rodeado de gente que prácticamente no conoces es… extraño, pero tampoco me quejo mucho; desde que nos sentamos en la mesa, todos empezaron a hablar con nosotros dos. Está claro que tenemos mucho poder y eso hace que ninguno quiera problemas con nosotros (Silver se relamió los labios pensando en la primera orden que iba a dar para probar su 'poder' y yo, Theo y Blaise nos reímos enseguida; tened cuidado, mi hermano sacará las garras en cualquier momento, y yo os mantendré avisados) jajajaja._

 _Creo que de tanto escribir por fin el sueño está llegando a mí._

 _Por favor madre, dale muchos mimos a Zelen de mi parte, sé que ella te entenderá; saluda a mis primos y tíos, diles que les estaré escribiendo cada vez que pueda, y a vosotros dos, os amo._

 _Jayde_

 _P.D.1: No le informéis todavía a Tom, sé que él ya lo sabrá, pero quiero escribirle yo mismo._

 _P.D.2: Imagino que por la emoción de ver el correo no le habéis dado un aperitivo a Hedwig, buscarla, porque no come nada de nadie aparte de nosotros._

Narcisa casi terminó arrojando unas lágrimas de felicidad, el primer bache de la selección de casas, su mayor preocupación, ya estaba solucionado; ahora lo segundo era ponerle un stop a ese Weasley, pero desde su posición, no tenía cómo, tendría que confiar en sus hijos y los amigos de ellos, entre todos serían capaces de hacerle la vida imposible a cualquiera, pero si aquello no funcionaba, los Weasley iban a saber quiénes eran los Malfoy y qué son capaces de hacer por sus pequeños herederos.

[…]

 _Mazmorras, sala común de Slytherin, Hogwarts. 14:15 pm._

En aquel lugar hacía un poco de frio, nada que sus túnicas no pudieran resguardar. Al estar situada bajo el Lago Negro, la iluminación era de tonos verdosos, ya que las ventanas daban directamente al agua; por ella aparecían muchas pequeñas criaturas curiosas que se acercaban, varios selkies se asomaban para rápidamente esconderse de las miradas anonadadas de los pequeños estudiantes.

Aquella gran sala estaba llena de los mejores muebles barrocos, con muchas estatuas de mármol de lo que se supone habían sido gente muy importante que pasaron por aquella casa, y la mejor sin duda era la de Salazar, el fundador, justo en el centro de la pared frente a la entrada, a la vista de todos. El color verde y plata residía en cada rincón de la sala común y en las habitaciones, unos niveles más abajo.

Un sillón de al menos cinco plazas, frente a otros dos pequeños e individuales, parecían, en cierto modo, un conjunto de tronos, por su elegancia y distinción. Entre ambos había una mesa bajita. Los dos sillones solitarios estaban ocupados por los dos hermanos, el otro, por sus tres amigos: Zabini, Vaisey y Pucey; Nott estaba sentado en la alfombra a los pies de Adrian, este acariciándole los suaves cabellos castaños.

"¿Qué tal vuestras primeras clases, _mis príncipes_?". Preguntó Vaisey con cierta burla.

"Cállate, Chris… nuestras primeras clases y el primer disgusto del día". Refunfuñó Draco.

"Sí, nos tocó Herbología con los Huffies y después 'dos horas' de vuelo con los Gryffindors… Ese Longbottom se calló de la escoba y las dos horas se convirtieron en media". Comentó Nott, enfurruñado.

"Es demasiado torpe". Dijo Draco en una risa floja. "Hasta los de su propia casa se ríen de él, una lástima".

"¿Y Weasley, ha vuelto a atacar?". Preguntó Adrian esta vez.

"No, pero sabemos que está planeando algo, lo oímos cuchichear con ese Peakes después de la 'clase' de vuelo". Contestó Harry.

Cierta persona pasó en ese instante cerca de donde ellos estaban, llamando la atención de todos, que, hasta que la persona no desapareció por la entrada de la sala común, no hablaron.

"Esa Weasley es muy extraña, ¿no creéis?". Preguntó Adrian con un halo críptico.

"Me tomó por sorpresa que fuera a nuestra casa". Asintió Blaise.

"¿Sólo sorpresa? Esa chica es muy anómala".

Una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación. Draco rodó los ojos, mientras su hermano y los demás le ponían atención. Pansy Parkinson estaba allí de pie, al lado del sillón, donde Blaise estaba cómodamente sentado con sus pies en la mesita.

Aquella chica de tez clara pero pálida, pelo negro y ojos azules, miró con una gran sonrisa satisfecha a los chicos; había captado su completa atención.

"¿A qué te refieres, Parkinson?". Preguntó Vaisey.

"Oh, vamos Chris, hasta tú que eres don perfecto deberías saber de dónde viene la lluvia-".

"Déjate de monsergas, Parkinson, ¿de qué hablas?". Interrumpió Draco, hastiado; la chica rió, pasando las piernas por encima de las de Blaise y sentándose a su lado en el sillón, provocando que Vaisey se pegara más a Adrian.

"Es bien sabido que, tras generaciones y generaciones, los Weasley sólo han podido tener hijos varones, ninguna mujer… y también da la casualidad que esa chica fue la única en ser seleccionada para la casa Slytherin, sin que nadie de esa familia halla estado allí nunca, y que conste que estoy hablando de los varones Weasley, no de sus esposas".

"Pues yo creía que sólo eran habladurías". Se sinceró Vaisey, un poco más serio.

"Yo no lo llamaría así, mi querido Chris". Contestó ella con tono meloso. "Es muy, muy extraña; Pritchard la insultó cuando pasó por su lado y ella sólo lo miró por dos segundos antes de sacar su varita y ponérsela en ese gaznate que tiene por garganta… el gordinflón casi se mea del miedo". Concluyó con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuándo pasó eso?" Preguntó Harry, intrigado.

"Anoche, después de que vosotros subierais a vuestras habitaciones". Se encogió de hombros la chica, mientras miraba a sus uñas desinteresadamente.

"Interesante". Comentó Draco.

"¿Puede ser que los dos Weasley sean tan diferentes como parecen?". Preguntó Harry hacia su hermano, que asintió inmediatamente.

"Sí, tenemos que investigar, puede que no se lleven bien… ahora que recuerdo, en las clases nunca se hablaron entre ellos".

"Sí, parece que los dos no se pueden ni ver, podemos usar eso en nuestro beneficio". Concluyó el moreno.

"Me estoy perdiendo". Admitió Nott mirando hacia los dos hermanos, echándose hacia delante en una pose interesada.

"Fácil, hay una posibilidad de que tanto el idiota de Ronald _McDonald_ como su melliza, Ginevra, no se puedan ni ver… ¿planeas algo, Harry?". Preguntó Vaisey, interesado.

"Por ahora no, pero, ¿quién está interesado en acercarse a la chica Weasley y averiguar _algo_?". Preguntó al grupo.

"Resulta que esa chica es rara, pero muy interesante; me vendría bien hacerme amiga de ella, sería divertido, además… al menos es sangre limpia". Comentó Parkinson, reflexiva.

"Bien, ¿algún candidato menos… entrometido, disimulado y que sea _de nuestro grupo_?". Preguntó Vaisey señalando a la chica.

Parkinson se sintió ofendida y se marchó de allí, roja hasta las raíces y farfullando incoherencias en medio de las risas del grupo de chicos.

"Blaise, el que se lleva mejor con las chicas eres tú". Comentó Draco. "¿Sacarías algo?".

"Dadlo por hecho". Contestó el moreno de ojos castaños oscuros.

"Bien ahora vamos al Gran Comedor, ya es hora de comer". Dijo Adrian, levantándose y levantando a Nott con él.

[…]

 _Clase de transformaciones, Hogwarts. 14:46 pm._

El bullicio previo a la clase de transformaciones era descomunal, la clase iba a empezar en unos minutos y la algarabía no cesaba. Todo el mundo comentaba y hablaba sobre el tema del momento: la pelea del Gran Comedor.

En Hogwarts, las riñas y disputas se resolvían a la antigua usanza: en forma de duelos ocultos a todo el personal docente; el problema era que los duelos sólo se podían pasar por alto a partir del segundo año debido a la desventaja que tenían los hijos de muggles y eso sólo provocaba que los de primero tuvieran que ingeniárselas bien para recuperar su orgullo herido; a puñetazos como simples muggles o en forma de bromas pesadas que rozaban la humillación.

Pero lo que nadie se imaginó, era que allí, en el pasillo a las puertas del Gran Comedor, el joven Percy probaría de su propia medicina cuando, en medio de una acalorada pero discreta discusión con su hermana, en donde sólo hablaba él, se atrevió a darle un empujón, a lo que la chica le respondió con un certero golpe en el estómago que lo dejó prácticamente sin aliento.

Por suerte ningún profesor se encontraba allí para ver aquello, ya que en ese momento la sala se estaba llenando de alumnos hambrientos que acababan de enfrentar sus cuatro largas primeras horas de clases.

La chica se giró sobre sus talones como si nada y se dirigió a su mesa bajo las sonrisas y carcajadas que lanzaban los Slytherins y algunos que otros estudiantes más hacia Percy.

"¡Ginevra Weasley, veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por atacar a otro alumno!". Chilló la prefecta de Gryffindor, que fue a auxiliar al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo, sollozando de dolor.

"¡Percy Weasley, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por provocar y agredir a otra alumna!". Bramó Christian Vaisey, sentado en la mesa de las serpientes viendo con furia a cualquier Gryffindor que osara cuestionarlo. "¡Y le recuerdo que al ser prefecto, esta falta se contabiliza como doble, así que la casa Gryffindor pierde cuarenta!".

Los cuchicheos no cesaron hasta que los profesores empezaron a entrar en el comedor; lo único que pudieron notar, era que los leones miraban con demasiado odio a las serpientes…

El sonido de un portazo cortó toda conversación habida y por haber, mientras la profesora de transformaciones caminaba a través del pasillo que formaban las mesas hasta su escritorio, mirando con ojo crítico, cada movimiento nervioso que provocaba a su paso.

"Créanme cuando les digo que no suelo desaprovechar los valiosos minutos de mi clase para dar reprimendas a las actitudes de… ciertos alumnos". Comenzó la mujer, suavemente. "Pero visto lo ocurrido en el Gran Comedor, me veo en la obligación de dar algunas advertencias rápidas… Nada se soluciona con los puños en este colegio". Dijo mirando directamente a Ginevra, sentada sola unas filas por adelante de Draco y Harry, que se sentaban juntos, con Theo y Blaise detrás de ellos.

"Cualquier problema se deberá informar a sus debidos prefectos, en caso de no encontrar solución, el siguiente escalón es el Jefe de su Casa y si por algún casual, esto tampoco tiene solución, irán a dirección; en ningún caso se permite solucionar sus problemas ustedes solos y mucho menos, ensalzarse en una pelea sin sentido... ¿Me oyó, señorita Weasley?". Preguntó a la chica, que tenía la cabeza agachada en un mudo respeto hacia su interlocutora.

La pelirroja asintió débilmente, a lo que la profesora prosiguió:

"Créanme y, ahora hablo como la directora de este colegio, que no permitiré otro escándalo como este, y si el castigo no es suficiente, la expulsión les abrirá los ojos. Sin más, demos comienzo a la primera clase del curso; ya me he retrasado diez minutos del plan de estudio de hoy…". Terminó frunciendo los labios.

Los Slytherin compartieron las dos horas de esta clase con los Ravenclaws y Gryffindors, ahí fue cuando cierta chica hizo que casi toda la clase se fijara en ella, bueno, al menos las personas que no habían tenido el _gusto_ de haberla conocido anteriormente.

Las preguntas que lanzaba la profesora a cualquiera que estuviera desprevenido, eran contestadas por ella, que insistentemente levantaba la mano para responderlas, bajo la eterna satisfacción de la profesora. Hermione Granger despertó en Draco el derecho de luchar por el favoritismo y la predilección de los profesores, ya que eran los dos que más sabían, sólo por debajo de Harry; claro que, sin que los demás lo supieran.

El chico de cabellos rebeldes mantenía su inteligencia por debajo de la se su hermano rubio, no quería despertar más miradas a su paso como ya lo hacía, así que la gente percibía de él, sólo lo que él quería mostrar, esa era su táctica por ahora.

Durante los días siguientes, Draco se esforzaría al máximo para superar a aquella sabelotodo sangre sucia que, sin miramientos, cada día quería destacar más en cada asignatura; él no se lo iba a permitir. Ninguna hija de muggles lo superaría a él en notas, se dejaba de apellidar Malfoy si eso ocurriera.

[…]

 _Gran Comedor, Hogwarts, 13 de septiembre de 1991. 13:16 pm._

Durante los pocos días que llevaban en Hogwarts, los cuatro amigos descubrieron algo que ya se veía venir: el aburrimiento en algunas clases.

A modo de diversión, una noche en su habitación, se pusieron a la tarea de organizar las clases en las menos y las más aburridas, quedando como ganadores, la clase de Vuelo, Encantamientos y Artes Oscuras, que así la llamaban ellos secretamente, en las mejores clases y Astronomía e Historia de la Magia en las peores.

Aurora Sinistra, la profesora de Astronomía, era un encanto y muy buena persona, pero lo que aquí contaba era la asignatura y lamentablemente, los esfuerzos de la profesora por hacer de su clase 'entretenida', no conseguían llamar la atención de los alumnos. El profesor Binns, por otra parte, era aburrido ya de por sí. El único fantasma que enseñaba en Hogwarts se limitaba a leer y releer, provocando que más de cinco o seis alumnos quedaran dormidos en absolutamente todas sus clases de Historia.

Lo mismo para las mejores clases.

La profesora Hoock enseñaba Vuelo y además era la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor. No beneficiaba a su propia casa, pero tampoco le quitaba puntos. Trataba bien a todos por igual, pero se ponía seria cuando tenía que serlo, además de chillona. A veces daba realmente miedo.

Encantamientos, por otra parte, lo daba el Jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw, el profesor Flitwick. El mitad duende mitad humano, era un hombre razonable y divertido a la vez. Tampoco beneficiaba a su propia casa, al contrario, era más estricto y grave con ellos. Por esa razón, sus clases eran más que pasables.

Y por último, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o Artes Oscuras, como los Slytherins lo llamaban, estaba el profesor Quirinus Quirrell, un fiasco de profesor, o eso pensaban todos, incluso los de las otras casas. El profesor Quirrell era raro, tartamudeaba cada dos palabras y sus clases se hacían verdaderamente eternas, pero el plus era que practicaban y enseñaban muchos hechizos útiles de defensa, aún estando prohibido para los de primer año, pero él, como algunos otros, daba lo que se le diera la gana y eso hacía que los chicos decidieran que sus clases estaban entre las mejores.

Ellos ignoraban a qué casa había ido su profesor, pero él beneficiaba bastante a los Slytherins, por eso, dedujeron que pudo haber ido allí.

Varios alumnos dejaron de poner atención a sus platos llenos de los mejores manjares; en el Gran Comedor, había entrado un hombre bastante regordete y rubio, aunque sobresalían muchas canas rebeldes. Vestido con ropas un tanto aristocráticas, adelantó por el Gran Comedor poniendo más atención a los Slys, que miraron ceñudos a aquel hombre (los que no lo conocían, claro).

Mientras el susodicho avanzaba, un repiqueteo de cristal se oyó por encima de los susurros en los que hablaban varios alumnos; la directora McGonagall habló:

"Alumnos, silencio, por favor". Dejó que el sonido de murmullos se apagara y miró al hombre que avanzaba, cuando este finalmente llegó, la mujer prosiguió. "Alumnos, me enorgullece presentar al profesor Horace Slughorn, profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin".

El sonido de aplausos apabullantes y arrolladores se instaló en la mesa de los Slys, aplaudían con demasiado ímpetu, silbaban y vociferaban 'hurras'. Las demás casas aplaudían sin mucho interés.

"Chicos, chicos, ya por favor, jejeje". Comentó y rió el hombre, resplandeciente ante el recibimiento que obtuvo de los alumnos de su casa.

"La profesora Vector, sustituta provisional del puesto, volverá a sus antiguas labores, y el profesor Slughorn, lo ocupará. Bienvenido a Hogwarts, profesor".

"Gracias, Minerva". Se adelantó el hombre y avanzó galante hacia la mesa del profesorado, sentándose entre Hoock y Flitwick; un asiento más allá estaba la profesora de Herbología y Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout.

"Pueden continuar". Mandó la directora.

Harry y Draco pusieron bastante atención al Jefe de su Casa, al igual que los demás de su grupo de amigos.

"Estoy contento de que nos haya tocado él". Comentó Vaisey. "Mi padre dijo que Slughorn es el hombre con más contactos del mundo mágico, de hecho, creo que le dio clases a nuestros padres".

"Es verdad". Dijo Warrington, sentado al lado de Nott. "En su Club sólo admite a los mejores estudiantes o los que tienen parentesco con alguna celebridad famosa o alguien importante". El chico de cabellos castaños oscuros miró varios asientos más allá.

"No es de extrañar… por eso tiene muchos contactos, porque de algún modo u otro, les agasaja desde que entran y salen de Hogwarts, así los tiene prácticamente en el bolsillo". Comentó Adrian desinteresadamente mientras veía a Bletchley de forma descarada.

A su vez, Bletchley paseó su mirada a lo largo de la mesa Slytherin y esta se encontró con la de Pucey; las mejillas del chico adquirieron un curioso tono rosa cereza, cosa que hizo sonreír coquetamente a Adrian.

"¿Todavía seguirás con lo mismo, Pucey?". Preguntó Draco, viendo divertido como se miraban entre ellos.

El grupo de amigos solían llamarse por sus apellidos en público, menos a Warrington, que hasta que no lo conocieran bien, no sería llamado por su nombre; era una costumbre muy típica de los Slys frente a las rectitudes. En su sala común o en privado, podían hacer lo que quieran, pero fuera estaba más que prohibido.

"Pufff… Está a punto de caer, Malfoy". Comentó el otro como quien no quiere la cosa, apartando la mirada de su presa. "Ayer aceptó salir conmigo a Hogsmeade". Una sonrisa triunfante afloró en su rostro.

"¿Y a dónde lo piensas llevar, Pucey, a Madame Pudipié?". Preguntó Vaisey con una sonrisa burlona, provocando risas en los demás.

Adrian bufó, se levantó y se fue a sentar al lado de Bletchley. Los dos empezaron a hablar en susurros mientras que el chico de rizos dorados mantenía ese precioso tono rosáceo en sus mejillas.

"Esos dos van a terminar enlazados… ¿Apuestas?". Retó Blaise.

"Claro que sí, Zabini, por eso no apostamos, todos ganaríamos y al final no tendría gracia". La risa de Chris llenó el aire, mientras que, del otro lado del comedor, unos curiosos ojos azules intensos lo examinaban detenidamente sin que él se diera cuenta.

[…]

 _Sala común de Gryffindor, Hogwarts, 6 de octubre de 1991. 17:20 pm._

La sala común estaba poco concurrida. Todos a excepción de los de primero y segundo se encontraban en Hogsmeade.

Aquel lugar era muy cálido y un poco oscuro de no ser por la gran chimenea que había en la pared más grande del lugar, rodeado de muebles y alfombras de color escarlata y dorado; pero colores como el marrón o incluso el gris, que eran mínimos, resaltaban en el lugar.

"¿Entonces que harás?". Preguntó Peakes; Ronald se quedó pensando momentáneamente.

Hace unos días que cumplieron un mes en Hogwarts y todo le salía tremendamente mal al pelirrojo.

Primero no pudo hacer nada en contra de esos a los que él llamaba desdeñosamente _escoria_ ; todos sus intentos por pillarlos desprevenidos eran en vano. Nunca andaban solos, siempre tenían a alguien alrededor de ellos y cuando no había nadie, algún profesor estaba cerca.

El pelirrojo le tenía un odio desmedido a los dos, pero más al rubio. Este se la pasaba presumiendo todo lo que tenía, era altanero y arrogante, cosa que encendía aún más su odio contra él.

Los Weasley eran de una familia acomodada, no tenían las grandes fortunas de los sangre puras pero tampoco pasaban hambre o vestían de segunda mano. Para él, eso sería humillante. Y ver todos los días al rubio presumiendo cualquier cosa exclusiva o rara que nadie podía tener, no podía dejarlo tranquilo.

Él era inteligente y el primero de la clase, ni los Ravenclaws podían superarlo, sólo esa Granger le pisaba los talones, pero claro, no había nadie capaz de sacarle de la cabeza a Ronald que el rubio tenía todo el mérito de aquello; para ser sinceros, el pelirrojo creía que alguien lo ayudaba en todo y no era de extrañar viendo lo servicial que parecían las otras serpientes con él y su hermano, parecían elfos domésticos alrededor de los dos.

Los hermanos eran llamados los príncipes de Slytherin y su última hazaña era la de pertenecer al Club de las Eminencias, junto con otros tantos más.

Todo le salía mal. Su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas. Esos dos tenían la vida y la fama que él siempre quiso tener y eso no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

- _Por favor, si hasta el idiota de Longbottom forma parte de ese estúpido club de Slughorn_ -. Pensó hastiado. - _Y luego a mí me llama Ralph... Maldito viejo_ -.

Y para colmo no podía solicitar la ayuda de algún mayor porque todos parecían miedosos de enfrentarse a los Malfoy o a alguien relacionado con ellos, como lo era el menor de los hermanos, del que se decía tantas cosas que ya nadie sabía qué creer y qué no.

- _¿Por qué demonios todo tiene que ser tan complicado?_ -. Se preguntó.

"Por ahora he hablado con algunos alumnos mayores que están dispuestos a comprarme cosas en Hogsmeade, Jimmy, artículos de bromas pesadas y eso-". Respondió él. "-claro que no les dije para quién era".

"Eso fue muy inteligente por tu parte, Ronnie, si les dices para quién es, no te harán ni caso".

En ese momento llegó McLaggen y se sentó en el sillón al lado de sus amigos.

"¿Qué, te divertiste en la mierdimerienda del Slughorn ese?". Preguntó Ronald con cierto fastidio.

"Ya os he dicho que yo no tengo la culpa de ser el nieto de su ex compañero de-".

Se defendió él con las mejillas un tanto rojas, para ser interrumpido por Ronald:

"Sí, ya, lo que _tú_ digas, Cormac". Exclamó con tono desdeñoso.

El pelirrojo se levantó de allí y se fue hasta las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

"¿Qué bicho le ha picado?". Preguntó McLaggen a su otro amigo, Peakes, una vez que el otro desapareció.

"La furia lo carcome". Respondió el de ojos castaños claros; se levantó y se fue detrás de su mejor amigo.

- _La envidia más bien_ -. Pensó el rubio de ojos azules intensos mientras se quedaba allí plantado, mirando las llamas de la chimenea, preguntándose si hizo bien en hacerse amigo de aquel resentido pelirrojo.

[…]

 _Mazmorras, sala común de Slytherin, Hogwarts, 30 de octubre de 1991. 23:56 pm._

Harry se encontraba en uno de los escritorios de la sala común. Todos los miembros de su casa se encontraban abajo, en las habitaciones, posiblemente durmiendo o charlando entre ellos; pese a lo tarde que era, siempre habían dos o tres que se quedaban en la sala común hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pero ese día no.

Quedaban pocos minutos para que fuera treinta y uno y él no podía dormir. Realmente cuando se acercaban esos días, le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño; casi siempre tenía pesadillas en las que ninguna imagen aparecía, sólo gritos y conversaciones hoscas, lejanas, como si él estuviera en otro plano dimensional del espacio-tiempo. Su magia le fallaba y las cosas a su alrededor levitaban; le daba miedo dormir el día anterior a esa fecha.

No teniendo nada más que hacer que mirar lejanamente todo a su alrededor, convocó pergamino, tinta y pluma y se dispuso a escribir, intentando alejar los malos pensamientos y las grandes tristezas que tenía atravesadas en la garganta.

 _Tom Riddle_

 _Cabaña central. Bosque de Albania_

 _Hola Tom, te escribo para… bueno, en realidad no lo sé... a método de desahogo, supongo._

 _Mañana todo el mundo estará feliz, divirtiéndose y pasándosela bien en Halloween. Y me alegro por ellos, de verdad que sí, pero yo me siento desdichado e infeliz._

 _Silver no me deja solo ni dos segundos y sé que lo hace para que mi ánimo no caiga, pero yo tampoco quiero que él esté triste por mí._

 _Sé que siempre me has dicho que tengo una gran familia a mi lado que me ama y se preocupa por mí, pero muchas veces pienso de lo que había sido mi vida si mis padres estuvieran aquí… para después maldecirme y reprenderme por pensar en eso, por pensar en que no tengo padres, cuando padre y madre se han ocupado de mí. Me siento demasiado egoísta porque, Lucius y Narcisa, estuvieron ahí conmigo y siento que al pensar de esa forma no valoro todo el amor que me han dado durante todos estos años._

 _¿Qué sarcástico no? Con ese pensamiento siento que les hago daño a cuatro personas; los padres que no están aquí y los padres que me criaron; los cuatro dieron todo por mí y yo siento que no les estoy pagando correctamente._

 _¿Por qué me siento así, Tom, por qué?_

 _¿Sería tan egoísta de mi parte querer haber conocido a mis verdaderos padres y perderme todo esto que he tenido con los Malfoy?_

 _¿Sería egoísta si te dijera que quiero que las cosas se queden como están, quedarme con las experiencias que he vivido aunque eso determine no haber conocido a mis padres?_

 _Yo si me siento egoísta y eso es algo que no se me sale de la cabeza._

 _Me siento mal conmigo mismo y… no sé, simplemente no sé qué elegir si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo; probablemente me quedaría toda la eternidad eligiendo, con el miedo de ganar o perder apoderándose de mí..._

 _Mañana será la primera vez en toda mi vida que no visitaré las tumbas de mis padres; lo que convertí en una traducción, ahora cae sobre el peso de mi espalda. Querer ir seguir haciendo lo que hago ese día cada año…_

 _Por Merlín, soy tan idiota, ni siquiera te he preguntado algo acerca de ti o Nagini; ¿cómo estáis, bien? Perdonadme, a veces creo que soy el ombligo del mundo y sólo pienso en mí._

 _Yo, a parte de todo esto, estoy bien aquí; mis amigos nos tratan genial a Silver y a mí; aparte somos los favoritos de Slughorn y sinceramente, nos tiene en un pedestal, y por qué no negarlo, a Silver eso le encanta; parece uno de los pavos reales de padre cuando se pasea por el colegio como si fuera el mismo dueño. Mi hermano tiene aires de grandeza, pero a él le pega muy bien, creo que es su parte Veela, quiere destacar a como de lugar._

 _Wau, empecé esta carta bastante melancólico y la terminé algo así como 'pasable'. Creo que cada vez que hablo de algo relacionado con mi hermano, todo mejora; él hace que todo sea más fácil y divertido, me comprende y me quiere como yo a él, será muy difícil separarnos, somos como uña y carne.._

 _Dales muchos besos a Nagini de mi parte, Tom, y espero que la dejes venir a la Mansión en las vacaciones de Yule… ¿si… por favor?_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Jayde_

Harry dobló cuidadosamente el pergamino perfumado, sin releer nada como solía hacer; con el pensamiento, llamó varias veces a Hedwig, y esta, unos largos minutos después, apareció atravesando el muro de la entrada de la sala común. De hecho, todas las mascotas que eran propiedad de los Slys, tenían ese poder de atravesarlas, porque las ventanas que daban a las profundidades del lago no podían ser abiertas, lógicamente.

"Pequeña, si no quieres hacer un viaje tan largo ignora la dirección y lleva la carta a la Mansión, ellos la enviarán".

Harry acariciaba las suaves plumas blancas de su lechuza mientras le ataba el sobre a una de sus patas. El ave le picoteó cariñosamente los dedos, mientras se balanceaba sobre los que les estaban acariciando.

"Si así lo deseas... cuídate, ¿si?". Harry le entregó una golosina y el ave partió hasta su lejano destino.

Sentándose nuevamente en el escritorio, observó por un buen rato las profundidades del lago Negro, hasta que oyó pasos acercándose, parecían venir desde las escaleras inferiores que daban a los dormitorios.

Imaginándose que era su hermano, habló apenas los pasos se escucharon más próximos:

"Estaba escribiendo una carta, Silver, ya me voy a la cama".

"Te has equivocado". Harry se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi se disloca el cuello en el acto; se puso de pie unos segundos después.

La suave voz femenina que provenía de la entrada de las escaleras lo asustó en demasía; Ginevra Weasley se encontraba de pie allí, vestida con un pijama liso de color marrón, como sus ojos, con el cabello pelirrojo ligeramente revuelto, como si se hubiera acostado y levantado en el momento. La chica estaba igual de seria que de costumbre, pero a medida que iban pasando los segundos, un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas; Harry todavía la seguía mirando sin decir una palabra.

"Perdón… pensé, mi hermano que… ehh…". La chica asintió y él dejó su retahíla de palabras inconexas.

"No importa". Simplificó la chica, y avanzó por el medio de la sala hasta donde estaba el muro que los separaba del resto del castillo.

"¿A dónde vas?". Harry se maldijo mentalmente segundos después de haber preguntado.

La chica se giró lentamente con una semi sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿A caso me conoces para tomarte _esas_ atribuciones?".

"Ehh-".

"No, mejor no respondas, ni siquiera sabes mi nombre". Interrumpió ella al muchacho, que estaba consiguiendo varios tonos de rojo por aquella situación.

"Bueno… te llamas Ginevra". La chica quitó su sonrisa en lo que pareció ser un segundo, haciendo que el pelinegro tragara saliva pesadamente.

Si Harry no tuviera una buena vista como la tenía, habría jurado que los ojos de la chica se habían vuelto momentáneamente azules.

- _Imposible_ -. Pensó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Las personas que me conocen saben que no me gusta que me llamen así, _Potter_ ". Dijo la chica, parpadeando lentamente.

"¿Por qué no me dejas conocerte, entonces?".

Harry estaba llenando el cupo de subnormalidades dichas en un día; desde que abrió la boca por primera vez, no era capaz de dejar de decir idioteces.

"¿Para ser vuestro instrumento de… _venganza_ en contra de mi hermano?". Ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry, la chica continuó. "No creáis que no sé lo que pretendéis, ese Zabini no ha parado de perseguirme y vigilar mis pasos…".

La chica se fue acercando a él a medida que iba hablando.

"Tu hermano no para de intentar hacernos quedar mal… y nunca lo logra. Sólo queremos darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, sin ensuciarnos las manos en el progreso, eso es todo". Contestó el chico con una nota de desafío en su voz.

"¿Y queréis que me las ensucie yo? ¿Qué gano a cambio?". Preguntó la chica, recuperando la semi sonrisa.

"No, tan sólo queremos algunos trapos sucios… sus puntos débiles, tal vez… otros se encargarán del trabajo". Contestó él, sonriendo también.

La pelirroja pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, hasta que extendió su mano derecha al pelinegro, actitud que el otro correspondió.

"Odio a mi _hermano_ y odio a ese idiota de Percy, sería capaz de hacer lo que sea por verlos humillados… a los dos. Esa es mi condición, vosotros humilláis a Ron y no os pediré nada a cambio si también os encargáis de Percy".

"No será un problema, tengo el candidato perfecto que le dará una lección a tu otro _hermanito_ ". Comentó desdeñosamente Harry y la chica amplió su sonrisa.

"Trato hecho". Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la salida de las mazmorras. "Por cierto, Potter, soy Ginny, solamente Ginny". Y dicho esto, atravesó la pared y desapareció.

Harry se quedó observando por unos minutos el lugar y sonrió maliciosamente; puede que al final, el día de mañana sea un poco más llevadero.

[…]

* * *

 **N/A** : Si os habéis fijado… sí, he cambiado el summary y la portada; creo que los dos encajan mejor en la historia, más ahora que antes.

La otra cosa que os tengo que decir, es que os fijéis en las fechas, porque en un principio no parecen importantes, pero no es así. Los saltos en el tiempo son más comunes de lo que parece, el sólo ejemplo es este capítulo de hoy: ya casi empieza noviembre.

 _Yara_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título:** Harry Potter y el Último Descendiente

 **Autor:** Yara Riddle Black

 **Clasificación:** K+ (Próximamente M)

 **Pareja:** Harry Potter/Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que el magnifico mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea de esta historia es completa y absolutamente mía.

 **Resumen:** Los hermanos Peverell tuvieron un poder incalculable, herederos del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, supieron cómo sacar al máximo su poder, tanto así, que de ellos subsistió más que una leyenda. Se dice que sólo Cadmus e Ignotus tuvieron descendencia, pero, ¿están seguros de que Antioch no tuvo un linaje propio? Un vástago ilegítimo que cambiaría toda la historia para siempre.

 **Notas:** Relación adulto-menor, Slash, Lemon y Mpreg. Esta historia será distinta a los libros, pero algunos detalles como los sucesos concordarán con la original de J.K., así que la catalogo como universo alternativo parcial, con magia por supuesto.

 **Diálogos:** "Ejemplo número uno".

 **Pensamientos:** - _Ejemplo número dos_ -.

 **Pársel:** " _ **Ejemplo número tres**_ ".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número cuatro_.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER Y EL ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

 _Mansión Black, nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres, 18 de noviembre de 1991. 10:45 am._

La vida de Regulus Black no había sido un camino de rosas. Nació y creció en el seno de una familia con estrictos ideales de la pureza de la sangre; pero ojo, para ellos era más que una bendición que mezclaras la tuya con seres mágicos de grandioso poder, sin importar quiénes o qué eran, pero si estos eran pobres y no poseían propiedades ni riquezas… olvídate.

El poder mágico hacía maravillas, pero sin poder económico no ibas a ningún sitio; o eso decía su madre.

Con tal de que él no estuviera con el _pobre hombre lobo_ , como así lo llamaba, ella movió cielo, mar y tierra. Pero el amor triunfó y perseveró contra algo tan simple y banal como lo es el dinero. Después del pasar de los años, él entendió lo que su madre hizo pero, aun así, no lo compartió.

Walburga Black tuvo la enemistad de su hijo por el resto de su vida; pero él no era tan mala persona; siempre la trató con su debido respeto. Sus conversaciones fueron cordiales y no hablaban, en absoluto, de lo ocurrido en el pasado.

Con Remus la cosa fue diferente: durante los últimos años, la mujer lo trató muy bien, hasta el punto de que era el hombre lobo quien llevaba a su hijo para que estuviera con su abuela. A veces tomaban el té mientras el niño jugaba con los juguetes que ella le compraba, iban al callejón Diagon de paseo o llevaban juntos al pequeño Lycoris a sus revisiones médicas con el sanador.

Su madre demostró cambiar en aquellos años y, aunque le pidió perdón a su hijo una cantidad exorbitada de veces, él nunca la perdonó; sentía que su madre no era del todo sincera y él no cedió tan fácilmente.

Ahora, mientras se enteraba de la noticia, se dio cuenta de su error.

Sirius estaba devastado. El hijo mayor y heredero de los Black, nunca tuvo problemas con su madre, aún sin estar de acuerdo con lo que ella la hizo a su hermano pequeño, nunca pudo odiarla por eso y abogó por la paz entre madre e hijo. Paz que llegó, pero que nunca se consolidó.

Regulus y su hermano mayor miraban a su alrededor; la casa en la que nacieron y crecieron, la casa en la que su madre los crió después de la muerte temprana de su padre.

Observaron aquellas paredes forradas de papel del color del cielo nocturno y llenas de estrellas brillantes, los jarrones que de pequeños su madre les decía que no rompieran, las estanterías llenas de libros que a ella les gustaba leer, la mesita del té donde se sentaba a ver a su nieto jugar, la salita donde se encontraba el árbol genealógico de los Black… y también miraron el retrato de su padre, que les devolvía una mirada apenada.

"Se fue, papá, se fue". Sollozaba Sirius.

Todos sabían que los retratos sólo conservaban de sus dueños un mero recuerdo de su vida, pero el sólo situarse delante de aquellos objetos, hacía que tu imaginación volase hasta tal punto de que te _sentías_ _estar hablando con alguien real_ , como si el retrato fuera una ventana abierta al mundo de los muertos.

"Tienes que cuidarla allí donde estés". Hipó.

"No te preocupes por ella, hijo, estará bien".

Los hermanos sintieron los pasos de un niño correr y Lycoris entró a toda prisa en la habitación donde ellos se encontraban; primero se quedó mirando a su tío y después a su papá. Fue hasta donde estaba él y el niño tiró de su pantalón, llamando la atención de Regulus. El hombre de rasgos perfectos y lampiños miró a su hijo por unos segundos antes de tomarlo en sus brazos, apretándolo fuerte y suave a la vez.

"Papi, ¿por qué está tío Siri llorando? … ¿Dónde está la abuela?". Preguntó el pequeño de cinco años inocentemente, mientras miraba cómo su tío intentaba controlar los sollozos y las lágrimas.

Regulus simplemente estaba en shock.

Remus entró unos segundos después y miró con aprensión a Sirius, avanzó unos pasos y llevó su pesada mano hasta el hombro derecho del hombre. Él se giró y abrazó a su único amigo. Después de varios minutos silenciosos, el abrazo se rompió y Sirius salió de la sala no sin antes tomar a su sobrino de las manos de su hermano, llevándoselo con él.

Remus observó a su pareja y en sus ojos pudo notar una gran marea de sentimientos encontrados.

"¿Cariño?". Susurró el hombre lobo, acercándose a él.

Pero su Reg simplemente se mantenía callado, sin apenas pestañear, hasta que colapsó. Por un momento su mirada plateada se perdió y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo estuvo a punto de derrumbarse de un fuerte golpe al suelo si no hubiera sido por Remus, que lo atrapó al instante; los dos se dejaron caer suavemente en el piso.

"Mi madre… ella ya no… se fue… no quise…". Susurraba el de largos cabellos negros, fuertemente abrazado a su pareja, dejando escapar lágrimas pesadas.

"Tranquilo, cariño, respira". Intentaba apaciguar el hombre, pasando suavemente una de sus manos por sus suaves cabellos mientras que con la otra lo sostenía fuertemente en un abrazo protector.

"No la perdoné, Remus". Lloró amargamente.

En la habitación de al lado se escuchó el llanto de un niño, seguido de un fuerte ruido; como cuando un pesado jarrón de porcelana cae al suelo. Lycoris entró corriendo en la habitación, llorando a mares.

"¡Quiero que la abuela vuelva!". Chilló el pequeño, para después abalanzarse sobre sus padres y llorar amargamente.

Regulus tomó a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

"Mi amor, mi pequeño… La abuela no volverá-". Su voz se quebró y no pudo emitir ningún sonido más, uniéndose a los llantos silenciosos de su hijo.

Largos minutos pasaron, aunque para la familia que permanecía en el suelo y dos ojos grises que lo observaban todo desde el umbral de la puerta, fueron muy lentos. Sirius avanzó y llamó la atención de su hermano, éste, con su hijo en brazos, le devolvió la mirada.

Los mayores tenían los ojos inyectados en sangre; Lycoris, por otra parte, conservaba en sus mejillas los restos de las pesadas lágrimas que había derramado.

"Tenemos que organizar el funeral, hermano". Comentó el mayor, el pequeño asintió y con cuidado los dos hombres se pusieron de pie.

"Avisemos primero a Cissa, Andie y Bella". Dijo mientras acariciaba a su pequeño.

Sirius asintió de acuerdo y los hombres se marcharon de allí.

[…]

 _Clases de vuelo, campo de Quidditch, Hogwarts. 11:09 am._

Aquel frío lunes no apetecía para nada ir a clases de vuelo. Herbología, la primera clase de aquella pesada mañana, había dejado a los alumnos atontados, literalmente. Les tocó el estudio de una planta rara que provocaba fuertes alucinaciones… la conclusión fue que toda la clase casi se quedó dormida, algunos de hecho, así lo hicieron.

Mientras caminaban por los terrenos húmedos de camino al campo donde practicaban vuelo, los hermanos de Slytherin notaron el intenso cuchicheo en el que hablaban el pelirrojo Weasley y su amigo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en aquellos meses, la monotonía de las clases eran rotas por un grupo de personas en particular: los gemelos Weasley, el mismo Ronald y su amigo Jimmy. Que no se confunda el parentesco que tenían los hermanos; el grupo popular de Slytherin, comandados por Draco y Harry, se habían dado cuenta de que entre ellos había una especie de discordia familiar; no sólo Ginny actuaba en contra de su propia familia, sino que lo gemelos, a pesar de ser Gryffindors, también tenían lo suyo.

De la misma manera, notaron cómo McLaggen se había separado del trío que formaban, quedando como una figura solitaria que recibía indiferencia de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos. Tiempo después, McLaggen se acercó a Longbottom y se hicieron momentáneamente compañeros de clases y hablaban entre ellos... Pero aquello atrajo una ola de insultos a sus vidas cotidianas y los chicos tuvieron que tomar caminos separados para no ser atacados tanto.

Era penoso, pero así fueron las cosas.

En Gryffindor había muy pocas figuras populares pero, lamentablemente, el mellizo de Ginny estaba entre ellos, siendo sino, el que más destacaba sólo después de sus hermanos gemelos que, como cultura general, no se llevaban bien con sus otros hermanos, sólo con Ginny.

Cuando llegaron al terreno, el césped estaba cubierto de una capa de hielo. Todo el fin de semana anterior se la pasó lloviendo y algunos no quisieron ir ni siquiera a Hogsmeade; para cuando la lluvia cesó, ya era de madrugada y el frío viento, congeló los restos de la llovizna.

"Quiero que prestéis mucha atención a la lección de hoy, niños". Miró duramente la profesora Hoock a sus alumnos. "Después de pasar más de dos meses practicando la enseñanza básica de vuelo, hoy empezaremos con algo nuevo: esquivar los obstáculos".

Muchos exclamaron con sorpresa, otros, como Draco y Harry, se miraron aburridos.

Casi cada niño mágico había jugado al Quidditch al menos una vez en su vida, y los dos hermanos lo habían hecho de sobra; aquella clase era otro aburrimiento para ellos y sus amigos, así que simplemente desconectaron y se pusieron a hablar y jugar entre ellos.

Las dos horas de clase pasaron rápidamente y, al estar distraídos, no notaron que la profesora Hoock se había marchado hacía unos momentos y, por ende, tampoco vieron el extraño objeto que fue levitado en su dirección.

Algunos Slys se encontraban en el aire, haciendo piruetas con la escoba cuando, de pronto, Draco se desplomó, cayendo de la escoba casi al instante.

"¡DRACO!". Chilló Harry con el corazón en la boca, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó en picado hasta donde su hermano caía.

El frio viento le daba en la cara a Harry, enjugando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Se olvidó que con un solo movimiento de su mano podía hacer que su hermano fuera a él mediante un accio, se olvidó que tenía su varita en la mano en el momento del suceso, se olvidó de que todo el mundo estaba conteniendo el aliento mientras él seguía casi en vertical hacia abajo, se olvidó que él mismo estaba al punto de caer de su propia escoba por estar en esa posición… Harry simplemente se olvidó de todo.

Agarró fuertemente el brazo derecho de su hermano justo a tiempo para ver cómo la escoba se estrepitaba contra el duro y congelado suelo, partiéndose en el acto. Él mismo se inclinó hacia delante tomando el cuerpo de su hermano con las dos manos y resguardándolo contra sí, olvidándose de su propia escoba; después, sintió un duro golpe en el costado izquierdo de todo su cuerpo para, finalmente, hundirse en la oscuridad.

[…]

 _Mansión Malfoy, condado mágico de Wiltshire. 14:26 pm._

Familia cercana y no tan cercana se encontraba dándoles el pésame. Las chimeneas de la mansión no daban a vasto y las lechuzas iban y venían. Las demás comunicaciones estaban abarrotadas y los elfos domésticos iban de allá para acá con más y más mensajes.

Sirius se hallaba en un rincón; no quería que nadie lo molestara, sólo les permitía a sus sobrinos acercársele. Remus, por otro lado, no se había despegado de Remus ni de su hijo.

Se encontraban en la sala del té, pero está de más decir que nadie tenía apetito alguno. Habían insonorizado aquel cuarto para que el bullicio del exterior no los alcanzara. El silencio sólo era roto por Deneb, que intentaba hacer que su primito no estuviera triste, pero era imposible.

"No creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda manejar esto…". Comentó suavemente Narcisa. "Mejor esperemos unos días-".

"Quiero hacerlo antes de la lectura del testamento". Comentó Sirius con voz ronca, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de su sobrina Druella. "Puede que me marche de viaje por algún tiempo…".

La estancia se volvió a quedar en silencio por un largo rato.

"Nosotros necesitamos descansar un poco". Informó Remus, levantando a Regulus con él y a su hijo, que tenía sus pequeños ojitos almendrados rojos del llanto.

Algunos asintieron y la familia se marchó hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Sirius también se levantó, y después de depositar varios besos a Deneb y Druella, se fue de allí sin una sola palabra.

"Por Merlín". Susurró Andrómeda, acongojada.

Un elfo doméstico apareció en el lugar, delante de Lucius y Narcisa.

"Amo Lucius, señor, tiene una lechuza urgente del colegio Hogwarts, señor". Informó el elfo.

Lucius y Narcisa abrieron los ojos desorbitadamente y se levantaron los dos al mismo tiempo, saliendo de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Fueron directamente a la sala de lectura y allí encontraron un montón de cartas. Fue fácil reconocer la de Hogwarts, así que fueron directamente a por ella y la abrieron…

Narcisa casi se desmaya cuando leyó el contenido.

[…]

 _Despacho de McGonagall, Dirección, Hogwarts. 15:29 pm._

El despacho de McGonagall era muy espacioso; este contaba con dos plantas y tenía su propio mirador. Pero, el área total de aquel sitio, parecía dividirse en varias partes.

Al fondo, detrás de donde un arco ojival de estilo gótico sobresalía por sobre todas las cosas, había tres columnas de estanterías que daban desde el suelo hasta el techo; repletas de libros. Su escritorio parecía de madera de ébano y encima de él, todo tipo de cachivaches y documentos reposaban.

Para ir a ese espacio del despacho, tenías que subir varios escalones, pero antes de llegar a ellos, te encontrabas con más de un centenar de retratos. Los cuadros también se alzaban desde el suelo hasta lo más alto. Importantes figuras del ojo público del mundo mágico se encontraban retratadas, tanto de la antigüedad, como de la época actual.

Algunas vitrinas exhibían cientos de objetos raros que difícilmente podían llegar a tener nombre, pero tan variopintos como muchos relojes inmensos, de arena y normales, globos terráqueos hechos del más fino metal, bolas de cristal, copas de lo que parecía ser oro, más libros…

Y por último, en un hueco que había entre la pared de libros y la de retratos, estaba la chimenea. Esta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ardió con fuertes llamaradas y la figura de dos rubios emergió de ellas. Lucius y Narcisa fueron directamente hasta donde la directora se encontraba esperándolos.

"¿Qué ha pasado, directora McGonagall?". Preguntó la mujer.

Minerva suspiró y miró al matrimonio, que bajo capas y capas de frialdad, todavía se podía notar la extrema preocupación que sentían.

"Primero que nada, déjeme informarles de que los dos alumnos, tanto el señor Malfoy como el señor Potter, se encuentran bien actualmente". Informó con calma.

"¿Actualmente? ¿Qué quiere decir actualmente?". Interrogó duramente Lucius.

"Al parecer el señor Malfoy sufrió un desmayo y el señor Potter lo rescató de un posible fuerte golpe, pero aunque los dos cayeron desde una altura pequeña, las condiciones meteorológicas empeoraron el golpe".

"¿Cómo que Draco se desmayó? ¿Así como así?". Preguntó la mujer rubia de ojos verdes.

"No, Madame Pomfrey me informó que se desmayó a causa del _Ball_ _Smasher-Swoon_ , un artilugio que se vende en Zonko y que está prohibido entrar en Hogwarts; sólo hace falta que una persona esté alrededor para que cuando este explote silenciosamente, se desmaye".

"¡¿Cómo es eso posible si mis hijos no tienen edad para salir de aquí?!". Medio chilló, medio preguntó Lucius.

"Señor Malfoy, tranquilícese. Somos conscientes de eso, pero el problema es que ningún alumno vio nada… además hemos registrado las habitaciones de los que estaban presentes y por desgracia, tampoco se encontró nada".

"¡Esto es impensable!". Vociferó Lucius.

"¿Dónde están mis hijos?". Preguntó Narcisa.

"Actualmente están en enfermería, Madame Pomfrey les permitirá continuar con su rutina en un par de minutos, pueden ir a verlos, pero les pido por favor que no los entretengan, recuerden que estamos en horario de cla-". Los preocupados padres no dejaron que la mujer terminara y salieron de allí rápidamente.

McGonagall negó con la cabeza y siguió tomando notas.

[…]

 _Enfermería, Hogwarts. 15:57 pm._

Lo bueno que tenía la enfermería, era la luz tan natural que poseía y el agradable olor a limpio que llenaba tus fosas nasales.

Draco y Harry se encontraban plenamente conscientes, uno al lado del otro en camillas individuales. Hablaban tranquilamente sobre lo ocurrido horas antes cuando sintieron que se habría la gran puerta de la enfermería y los pasos de dos personas resonaban en el brillante suelo de mármol.

Lucius y Narcisa entraron en su punto de vista y cada uno tomo a uno de sus hijos y los abrazaron. Lucius tomó a Harry y Narcisa a Draco, momentos después hicieron lo mismo pero al revés.

"¿Estáis bien?". Preguntó Lucius.

Los chicos sonrieron.

"Sí, padre, sólo fue un susto". Contestó Harry.

"¡Un susto que casi os mata!". Saltó Narcisa. "¿Quién demonios se atrevió a atacaros?". Preguntó la mujer con ojos duros.

Draco y Harry se miraron dubitativos, preguntándose si desembuchaban o no.

"Alguien nos envió una nota anónima y nos dijo que había visto a Weasley levitar una pequeña bola hasta muy cerca de donde yo me encontraba". Habló Draco duramente.

El matrimonio enfureció.

"No hace falta que hagáis nada". Comentó Harry con una sonrisa; sus padres se le quedaron mirando en busca de una explicación. "A raíz de eso nos ha pasado algo realmente grandioso… cuando él mismo se entere, deseará haberse cortado la mano antes de haber intentado atentar en contra de Silver".

El pelinegro de ojos verdes sonrió sádicamente, sonrisa que fue calcada por su hermano.

"Chicos, hay algo que no sabéis". Habló lentamente Narcisa, después de unos minutos de charla con sus hijos.

"¿De que se trata, madre?". Preguntó Harry, repentinamente asustado de la actitud de su madre.

"Veréis, niños... la madre de Sirius y Regulus... ha fallecido".


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título:** Harry Potter y el Último Descendiente

 **Autor:** Yara Riddle Black

 **Clasificación:** K+ (Próximamente M)

 **Pareja:** Harry Potter/Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que el magnifico mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea de esta historia es completa y absolutamente mía.

 **Resumen:** Los hermanos Peverell tuvieron un poder incalculable, herederos del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, supieron cómo sacar al máximo su poder, tanto así, que de ellos subsistió más que una leyenda. Se dice que sólo Cadmus e Ignotus tuvieron descendencia, pero, ¿están seguros de que Antioch no tuvo un linaje propio? Un vástago ilegítimo que cambiaría toda la historia para siempre.

 **Notas:** Relación adulto-menor, Slash, Lemon y Mpreg. Esta historia será distinta a los libros, pero algunos detalles como los sucesos concordarán con la original de J.K., así que la catalogo como universo alternativo parcial, con magia por supuesto.

 **Diálogos:** "Ejemplo número uno".

 **Pensamientos:** - _Ejemplo número dos_ -.

 **Pársel:** " _ **Ejemplo número tres**_ ".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número cuatro_.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER Y EL ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

 _Primer piso del Ministerio de Magia, Londres, 7 de diciembre de 1991. 22:48 pm._

Ser testigo de una profecía que te concernía a ti mismo era una experiencia un tanto interesante. Lo veías todo desde un plano meramente personal y podías calcular tú mismo los riesgos si llevabas a cabo cualquier acto para hacer que se cumpla… o no necesariamente.

No si antes te adelantabas a los hechos.

Habían pasado alrededor de cuarenta años desde la primera vez que escuchó la predicción de nada más y nada menos que de su más fiel seguidor en aquella época. Ignoraba completamente que éste tenía dotes para la materia, pero parecía ser que tenía un antepasado vidente y había sacado algo de ello. Pero ese no era el caso, la profecía en sí era lo más preocupante:

 _El gran heredero pronto nacerá y todos se asombrarán por su poder… pero él nunca lo utilizará en vano, permanecerá oculto en las sombras que le proporcionará la oscuridad y cuando llegue el momento, él, que nació del falso amor, atentará contra la vida del Señor Oscuro. El último de la estirpe será su perdición y en el enfrentamiento sólo uno de los dos ganará; Por sus venas corre la sangre del gran hechicero, no te servirá de nada el linaje a la hora del enfrentamiento…_

Aquella profecía marcó un antes y un después en sus procedimientos para alcanzar el poder. Pero, aún sin que el hombre se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de anunciarle, creía que era peligroso, y él pensó que era mejor no dejar evidencia alguna de ello. Si acababa con la vida de su leal servidor, ganaría más que perdería, así que se decidió a acabar con él pocos meses después. Y con esa muerte consiguió un beneficio muy ventajoso que le vino de perlas: fue proclamado como ' _El gran Salvador del Siglo_ '.

Con el asesinato de Gellert Grindelwald, su amante, su vasallo y conejillo de indias, ganó más que perdió. Para la comunidad Mágica, él era el Señor Oscuro de aquella época, pero prácticamente nadie conocía que él mismo estaba detrás de todo comandando bajo las sombras e utilizando el nombre y la imagen de Gellert para cubrirse. Después de asesinar al que sería su cabeza de turco y ganarse a la comunidad Mágica con ello, ideó un plan para hacerse finalmente con el poder, ya estaba cansado de esperar.

Su primer objetivo fue acabar con la vida de ese que supuestamente lo iba a matar a él.

Estuvo años y años intentando encontrar al que sería el causante de su posible caída en desgracia, pero no obtuvo éxito. Veintinueve años después de escuchar aquel vaticinio, encontró al mago que encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción, más no lo pudo capturar.

Evidentemente aquel chico nació de un falso amor; su madre le había dado una fuerte poción a su padre para enamorarlo. Su linaje estaba claro: él era el último de una línea que se creía ya extinta, Cadmus Peverell. Ese fue el último incentivo para atacar; era imposible que la profecía hablara de otra persona, Tom Marvolo Riddle, era el que iba a 'derrotarlo'.

¿Y aquel supuesto poder? No le daría tiempo a usarlo, él mismo se lo robaría antes de matarlo… Pero algo más ocurrió. Una nueva profecía fue anunciada, esta vez de una mujer que no se dio cuenta de que uno de sus súbditos estaba cerca cuando todo sucedió:

 _El último con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca, nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce…_

Su seguidor le informó que cuando lo descubrieron observando aquella escena en el Cabeza de Puerco, lo sacaron de allí, pero la verdad es que el daño ya estaba hecho; no necesitó escuchar más de aquella profecía porque ya sabía a quién se refería.

La vida realmente le sonreía nuevamente; tenía la identidad del hombre de la primera profecía y próximamente, tendría al último, pero había un problema, sólo dos familias encajaban con esa descripción, los Potter y los Longbottom. Ante él se encontraba una verdadera encrucijada, ¿ de cuál de los dos hablaba la profecía?

Investigando más a fondo, encontró el detonante definitivo para su elección y una prueba de que aquel niño podría causarle un dolor de cabeza en el futuro.

Los Potter eran descendientes de otro de los hermanos Peverell, Ignotus; éstos siempre habían pertenecido a la casa Gryffindor, repudiando el linaje de Salazar Slytherin que corría por sus venas… El último de los Potter lo había desafiado ya tres veces, casi cuatro… ¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba para saber que ese niño era el último elegido?

Aquel niño sólo llevaba un año en el mundo de los vivos y él acababa de capturar al último descendiente de la línea de Cadmus, Tom Riddle. Él mismo como último descendiente de la línea de Antioch Peverell… Si se deshacía de los otros, se convertiría en el Amo y Señor de la Muerte, y eso sonaba realmente bien.

El destino no podía ser más complaciente con su causa.

Qué fácil fue todo… Hasta que esa maldita bruja se interpuso con su magia antigua y el maldito hechizo de poder no se completó. Riddle se esfumó con el anillo que tenía la segunda reliquia más valiosa y con su poder intacto, y el niño sobrevivió al intento de deshacerme de él completamente. Todo salió malditamente mal. Y en un momento de absoluta cólera y agotamiento mágico, me marché dejando la estúpida capa allí.

Albus Dumbledore nunca se equivocaba, pero aquel día fue el blanco de todos los malos augurios y mala suerte del mundo. Aquel día, se quedó con las manos vacías, y con sus potenciales enemigos libres.

Pero ya habían pasado más de diez años de aquel suceso y ahora se acercaba la tan necesitada venganza; Harry James Potter Black sería el primero en sucumbir. Durante años y años el niño se encontró muy fuertemente protegido, pero ahora no había nadie a su alrededor que podía protegerlo. ¿Hogwarts? El escenario perfecto para un accidente escolar. Sí, todo sería perfecto.

Se encontró frente a frente con el primer paso a seguir, el despacho del Ministro de Magia.

[…]

 _Despacho de Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, momentos antes._

Todos los días era lo mismo, el papeleo se amontonaba en su escritorio y él no daba para vasto. Todos los memorándums tenían que leerse antes de ser firmados y ni la ayuda de su sexy secretaria no era suficiente; a este paso, el Ministerio necesitaría dos Ministros y no uno.

Con otra secretaria sexy por supuesto.

La retahíla de pensamientos impuros con su secretaria de buenas posaderas fue interrumpida por alguien que entró en su despacho sin ni siquiera llamar antes; Fudge frunció el ceño con enojo mirando hacia la puerta. Todo comentario despectivo o insultos que se pudieran haber cruzado en su mente, murieron en sus labios cuando divisó la altiva figura que estaba en la puerta.

"¿A-Albus?". Preguntó el hombre, enderezándose rápidamente y tragando en seco. "¿Qu-qué haces aquí?". Albus observó con asco a la secretaria que miraba a Fudge coquetamente. "Allegra, _per favore_ , déjanos solos, ¿si? Y que no nos molesten". Ordenó.

" _Chiaro_ ". Contestó la italiana.

La chica batió las pestañas y bajó del escritorio donde estaba sentada leyendo los memorándums. Dejó todo encima y avanzó por el despacho cantoneando las anchas caderas sensualmente; su figura de reloj de arena se perdió por la puerta y Cornelius se apresuró a hechizarla para que no pudieran ser interrumpidos.

Albus avanzó hacia la mesa del amplio y lujoso despacho e hizo amagos de sentarse en una de las sillas, pero en el último minuto reconsideró aquello y se quedó de pie.

"¿Y bien, Albus, que trae por aquí?". Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa turbada.

"No recordaba lo rápido que eras cuando te convenía, Cornelius". Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa de abuelo bonachón.

Fudge observó con recelo al hombre que estaba delante de él; vestía una túnica simple y nada llamativa de color morado oscuro que resaltaba, a su modo, el color blanco perla de su barba y cabellos. Sus ojos azules eléctricos daban miedo, mucho miedo.

Cualquiera que no lo conociera creería que Albus, el abuelo cándido, no había roto un plato en su vida o que era la representación del bien… Cuán equivocados estaban.

- _Si el mundo mágico supiera…_ -. Suspiró mentalmente el Ministro.

Albus sonrió como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento y Fudge tragó pesado, estremeciéndose y dándose cuenta de que no había respondido al hombre.

"Bu-bueno es que no sueles aparecer por aquí muy a menudo y… bu-bueno… sólo tenía curiosidad". Contestó el hombre tartamudeando, visiblemente nervioso.

"Cierto, Cornelius, y mi razón de estar aquí es simple".

El hombre se paseó alrededor del despacho mirando detenidamente las fotos, premios y otros objetos de valor que tenía en su posesión el Ministro. Éste sonrió nervioso cuando los ojos azules eléctricos se posaron en los suyos. En la frente de Fudge se empezaban a ver pequeñas gotas de sudor.

"Creo recordar, mi querido Cornelius, que este puesto que ahora utilizas a tus anchas lo conseguiste por mí… ¿me equivoco?".

El Ministro se estremeció, alterado.

"Ehhh. Bueno…". Hizo un amago de sonrisa. "Ehhh. Sí, pero… yo-".

"¿Tú qué, Cornelius?". Interrumpió.

"Nada, nada, claro que fue gracias a ti sin duda, Albus". Se apresuró a contestar el Ministro cuando vio un brillo peligroso en los ojos del mago que tenía en frente.

"Lo mismo pensé, Cornelius…". El hombre de cabellos blancos sonrió despectivamente, tomando una foto que tenía colgada en la pared, donde salía el Ministro con la directora y los otros profesores de Hogwarts. "Ya es hora de que me devuelvas algún que otro favor, _viejo amigo_ ".

[…]

 _Pasillo del segundo piso, Hogwarts, 10 de diciembre de 1991. 20:51 am._

Los alumnos de Hogwarts tardaron exactamente tres días en enterarse de que a Harry Potter le iban a entregar un premio especial por haber salvado a su hermano de una inminente muerte. Claro que, todo Slytherin lo sabía e hicieron gala de su absoluta discreción en el tema, cuidando de no decir nada fuera de los límites de las mazmorras, como les habían pedido el grupo de alumnos más populares de la casa.

¿Qué falló? Slughorn, por supuesto.

El hombre regordete no pudo con el orgullo rebosante que sentía por su alumno predilecto y cuando iba hablando de ese tema por los pasillos con un grupo de Slytherins mayores, entre ellos Dorea, la prima de Draco y Harry, un fantasma oyó aquella conversación y el resto es historia.

Ese día Ronald Weasley se dio de cabezazos durante horas, no pudiendo creer su mala suerte. Aunque sólo quiso darle un susto a la estúpida serpiente albina todo le salió al revés. Menos mal que nadie se dio cuenta de que fue él, sino ahora mismo estaría lejos de Hogwarts y posiblemente en una celda de Azkaban por intento de asesinato.

Se removió inquieto por aquel pensamiento y siguió avanzando por el pasillo.

Desde aquellos días el grupo que formaban los dos hermanos se habían dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible y algo le decía que su _hermana_ melliza tenía algo que ver, no era posible que los Slytherins se la habían tomado con él y con su hermano Percy así como así; le hacían unas malditas bromas pesadas que los humillaban severamente a los dos y nunca se encontraba al culpable, pero ya les devolvería todo, eso no se iba a quedar así.

Giró por el pasillo a su derecha y escuchó en la lejanía unas voces. Curioso como él sólo se adelantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y mirando en todas direcciones por si alguien lo descubría.

"…sí, lo sé".

"Potter". Susurró él con desdén cuando lo vio; siguió mirando al pelinegro.

Este estaba hablando con el reflejo del espejo que tenía en la mano, o eso pensó él hasta que en un pequeño giro, notó que el reflejo era mucho más viejo que él.

"Sólo estábamos preocupados, no nos dejaron ir al funeral y las lechuzas que te enviábamos llegaban sin ser abiertas…".

- _¿Qué será ese objeto por el que habla Potter?_ -. Pensó el pelirrojo.

"¿Pero estás bien, verdad? Teníamos semanas sin saber de ti".

- _No escucho lo que está diciendo el otro hombre, ojalá pudiera acercarme más_ -. Tramó, pero desistió de la idea, era imposible acercarse sin no entrar en el ángulo del objeto.

"Está bien, padrino, escríbenos… Adiós".

El chico se quedó mirando por unos segundos el espejo, y después lo guardó en su fino morral. Ron, aprovechando la ocasión de que el moreno se encontraba solo, sacó su varita y la apuntó a la espalda del chico y cuando ya iba a pronunciar el primer hechizo que se le viniera a la cabeza, la voz del hermano albino de Potter hizo que casi se le cayera la varita del susto.

"Jayde". Llamó Draco.

Al ver cómo se acercaban el restante grupito de Slytherins, Weasley bufó exasperado y se fue de allí; sólo faltaban cinco minutos para el toque de queda y tenía que buscar otro pasaje por dónde llegar a su sala común sin toparse con las serpientes; no es que él tuviera miedo, pero eran cinco contra él solo y no se iba a arriesgar.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su sala común, se puso pensar en el extraño objeto por el que hablaba el pelinegro; a él le gustaría tener algo así. Suspiró hastiado, aquel estúpido lo tenía todo, pero digamos que si 'perdiera' un objeto tan simple como ese, ¿no pasaría nada, no?".

[…]

 _Bosque de Podilski Tovtry, Jmelnitski, Ucrania, momentos después._

"¿Con quién hablabas?". La suave voz a sus espaldas interrumpió su retahíla de pensamientos.

Sirius Black se dio la vuelta lentamente y observó con ojos críticos la figura que lo miraba a él desde la puerta de la pequeña biblioteca.

"¿No deberías estar en la cama ya?". Preguntó suavemente después de soltar un pequeño suspiro.

El hombre dejó el trozo de espejo encima de la mesa y caminó hasta donde estaba el otro mirándolo temerosamente.

"No podía dormir". Contestó.

Sirius llegó a él y después de colocar un brazo alrededor de su hombro, con la otra mano libre lo tomó por el mentón suavemente, alzándole el rostro. Miró sus ojos negros con amor y las mejillas del otro se llenaron un poco de color, sólo un poquito.

"Estaba hablando con mi ahijado".

A la sola mención de Harry, el hombre de cabellos negros y largos se tensó y trató de separarse del abrazo de Sirius, cosa que éste impidió, rodeándole más fuerte hasta que el otro correspondió dócilmente.

"¿Có-cómo está él?". Preguntó en un susurro.

Sirius suspiró antes de contestar.

"Bien, pero preocupado por mí. Desde que me marché luego de lo ocurrido-". La voz se cortó por unos segundos, pero luego continuó. "-no he tenido contacto con él, ni con nadie de la familia, el fidelius impide que cualquier comunicación entre, excepto la magia del espejo".

Sirius hizo que los dos giraran fuera del habitáculo, encaminándose a la habitación principal mientras iban hablando por el camino.

"Pasas más tiempo aquí conmigo que con tu familia, Sirius, deberías estar con ellos más tiempo, yo me puedo quedar sólo con Hoppy".

El de ojos plateados miró con una pequeña sonrisa al otro y depositó un beso en la blanca piel de su frente; ya habían llegado a la habitación.

"¿Y dejarte aquí sólo con el elfo tanto tiempo?". Sonrió. "No, ellos son una gran familia, Severus, y tu sólo me tienes a mí y a Hoppy".

Severus sonrió delicadamente y Sirius besó sus rosados labios.

"Ahora a dormir". Dijo, para posteriormente hacer que Severus entrara en la amplia cama con dosel y dirigirse él hacia el otro lado para acostarse también.

Los dos se acurrucaron el uno con el otro y Sirius abrazó a Severus posesivamente, pasando un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y acercándolo a su pecho.

"Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, Sirius, deberías… deberías odiarme por lo que hice pero en cambio me has protegido y cuidado de mí todos estos años…".

"Basta, Severus, no sigas". El hombre de cabellos negros y lisos sollozó por la reprimenda y tembló un poco; Sirius suavizó sus palabras un tanto. "Aquello pasó hace muchos años… y no te odio por ello".

"Pero… tu familia sí me odia… y me odiará siempre por lo que hice". Sirius sintió cómo su pecho se humedecía, Severus estaba llorando.

"Escúchame, Severus, estabas trastocado mentalmente, ¿entiendes? Y aún hasta el día de hoy y después de haber pasado tantos años, ese trastorno todavía se resiente a irse completamente. Estamos a nada de poder curarte y cuando eso ocurra, volveremos con nuestra familia, ellos te perdonarán, Severus-".

"-Harry no lo hará…". Lo interrumpió. "Él no me perdonará que haya delatado a sus padres por una estúpida venganza, Sirius, no lo hará". Gimoteó el hombre desesperado.

Él abrazó más al frágil hombre que lloraba amargamente en su pecho y le alzó el rostro tiernamente hasta mirar aquellos ojos negros enrojecidos por el llanto.

"Él es el primero que te perdonará, Severus, tienes que confiar en mí". Después de estas palabras, Sirius besó tiernamente los labios del hombre y lo apretó más contra él.

Severus asintió dentro del abrazo, dejando de llorar, pero suspirando débilmente.

Había cometido un grabe error al ser partícipe en el asesinato del primer amor de su vida sólo por despecho y rencor, pero estaba arrepentido, muy arrepentido por ello y esperaba que Sirius, el hombre que lo sacó del pozo donde se encontraba, tuviera razón. Lo que más quería él en el mundo, era ser nuevamente aceptado por la familia con la que compartió largos años de amistad.

Pero siempre llevaría consigo el peso de aquella traición hasta el último día de su vida.

[…]

 _Estación de Hogsmeade, Escocia, 15 de diciembre de 1991. 10:57 am._

Las vacaciones de esta navidad eran las más esperadas para los pequeños del primer curso de Hogwarts. Muy pocos alumnos se quedaban en el colegio, de hecho, todos los de primero y segundo se marchaban, sólo se quedaban unos quince alumnos de las demás edades y cursos.

La estación estaba abarrotada de alumnos que reían y chillaban como locos, deseosos de llegar ya a sus hogares. El grupo de amigos de Harry y Draco avanzaban como si una corte se tratara hasta el vagón de Slytherin.

Los hermanos avanzaron hasta el principio de aquel gran espacio, hasta los asientos privilegiados; asientos que el mismo Lucius Malfoy había mandado a apartar para sus hijos y los amigos. Decorados con gustos francamente Slythirianos, aquel vagón sólo irradiaba clase y opulencia por todo el lugar, riqueza y poder.

"Estoy impaciente por ver a Sirivha". Comentó Draco, sentándose a la derecha de su hermano.

"Y yo a Zelen". Dijo Harry, sonriéndole.

"¿Iréis a alguna parte estas navidades?". Preguntó Blaise al frente de Theo.

"Creo que no, pero queremos convencer a padre de que nos vayamos todos a la mansión que tenemos en los Alpes". Informó Harry.

"Ojalá diga que sí… ¿Y vosotros?". Preguntó Draco.

"Yo me quedaré en el país". Comentó Theo. "Creo que mi padre está involucrado en unos negocios y no podremos viajar".

"Mi madre y yo nos iremos a París, por ahí he oído que tiene un nuevo pretendiente". Dijo Blaise, los demás rieron.

"Ha caído una nueva víctima en las manos de la señora Zabini". Comentó Harry muy teatralmente, provocando las risas de los demás, incluido Blaise.

"¿Y tú, Warrington?". Preguntó Theo.

El chico de ojos violetas suspiró antes de contestar.

"No lo sé… sinceramente no se nada de mis padres desde hace casi dos semanas, sólo espero que no se hayan olvidado de recogerme".

"No lo creo, pueden que envíen a alguien de confianza a por ti si ellos no pueden". Indicó Blaise.

Las conversaciones siguieron en medio de las risas de los chicos; minutos más tarde se les unieron los otros dos amigos mayores del grupo, Adrian Pucey y Chris Vaisey, y el grupo de chicas de Slytherin comandadas por Dorea Dolohov, y con ellas, Ginny Weasley.

Para nadie era un secreto que la pequeña pelirroja había hecho buenas migas con la prima de los hermanos más populares de Hogwarts, cosa realmente única, porque la chica nunca se acercaba a las del primer curso. Pero Ginny le había caído tan bien, que en poco tiempo se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

"En cuanto llegue a la mansión, le diré a papá que quiero hacer una fiesta de chicas". Comentó la chica de intensos ojos y cabellos castaños. "Y espero que tú puedas venir, pequeña serpiente".

Ginny la miró y sonrió.

"Tengo muchas maneras de salir de mi casa, y si es por una sola noche, ¿por qué no?". Rió la pelirroja.

"¿Cómo es eso que sólo chicas, Dorea, por qué no una fiesta para todos? Sería divertido". Blaise movió sus cejas sugestivamente y las chicas rieron divertidas.

"Bueno, no es mala idea… ¿Qué me dicen, chicas?".

Melissa, compañera de curso de Dorea y hermana mayor de las gemelas Greengrass, Heather McDilliom y Claire Vaisey, hermana de Chris, cuchichearon entre ellas emocionadas y después de unos segundos asintieron con una amplia sonrisa.

"Con la condición de que vayan más chicos de nuestras edades, por supuesto". Habló dulcemente Heather y todas asintieron; Ginny viró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Podríamos organizar algo, prima". Dijo Draco, interesado.

"Hablaré con mis tías, ellas estarán encantadas; adoran las fiestas". Asintió Dorea.

"¿Podremos llevar a nuestros parejas?". Preguntó Adrian.

"No veo problema en ello". Rió Dorea.

"Hay que ponerse de acuerdo con los planes de vacaciones, porque si no, muchos no vendrán". Comentó Melissa.

"Pongámonos de acuerdo entonces". Contestó Claire Vaisey.

"Yo me quedaré en el país, así que me da igual". Dicho esto, Adrian se levantó de su asiento y ocupó el lugar al lado de Miles Bletchley, abrazándolo por el hombro y besándolo intensamente.

"Oh, por favor, ¡iros los dos a un compartimento y restregaros allí a solas!". Rió Chris.

"Buena idea". Dijo Adrian; después se levantó, cogió a Miles de la mano y salieron los dos del vagón, en medio de las risas de todos los demás; Adrian con una gran sonrisa y Miles con un intenso color rojo en sus mejillas.

Los minutos, y posteriormente las horas, pasaron entre preparaciones y más acuerdos. Los chicos jugaron a varios juegos y algunos hasta echaron una pequeña siesta después del gran refrigerio que les sirvieron preferentemente a aquel gran grupo, cargado a la cuenta de Lucius Malfoy, claro está.

Sólo cuando ya estaban llegando a Londres, horas después, Adrian y Miles regresaron al vagón de las serpientes justo cuando todos ya se preparaban para recoger sus baúles de los portaequipajes; los dos tenían las ropas desarregladas, estaban despainados y rojos como un tomate.

[…]

 _La Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devonshire. 21:47 pm._

Durante todo el trayecto hasta su 'querido' hogar, Ginny se mantuvo mirando por los cristales del coche muggle que manejaba su padre mientras escuchaba la retahíla de comentarios de su madre acerca de su ingreso en Slytherin. Sentada a un lado de los gemelos, la chica imploraba por llegar a su hogar y encerrarse en su habitación como siempre hacía desde que tenía memoria.

"¡Es increíble! Ningún antepasado nuestro fue a Slytherin, ¡debería darte vergüenza! ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió implorarle al Sombrero Seleccionador el entrar a Gryffindor, o a Ravenclaw… ¡incluso hasta Hufflepuff!, pero Slytherin? ¿Qué demonios tenías en la cabeza, Ginevra Weasley?".

Y así durante todo el trayecto.

Los gemelos intercedieron por ella cuando los comentarios de su madre pasaron a castaño oscuro, ganándose un castigo por parte de ella. Su padre nunca dijo una sola palabra tan siquiera para insultarla, de él recibió la más fría indiferencia. Ron iba al otro lado del asiento ampliado mágicamente con Percy al lado de él; los dos ignoraban a sus otros tres hermanos como de costumbre y sonreían cuando su madre los ponían a los dos como verdaderos ejemplos a seguir.

La vieja y alta casa de campo se empezó a ver después de la última pendiente y por fin pudo suspirar en paz cuando se bajaron del coche y su madre la envió castigada a su habitación, después de decirle por última vez, que era la vergüenza de la familia.

Ya en su habitación y sin ganas de hacer nada, se dedicó a ojear algunos libros hasta que los gemelos llamaron a su puerta. ¿Cómo sabía que eran ellos? Ni sus padres ni mucho menos sus otros hermanos se dignaban a ir a su habitación; de hecho no recordaba la última vez que eso había sucedido.

"¿Qué haces…". Preguntó el pelirrojo de la izquierda.

"-pequeña hermanita?". Terminó el de la derecha, inocentemente.

La niña se quedó mirando a sus dos hermanos perspicaz por varios segundos. Los gemelos eran prácticamente iguales pero tan diferentes al mismo tiempo... Sus ojos azules traviesos brillaron con diversión por varios segundos, hasta que dos gritos se escucharon desde el final del pasillo y en la planta de arriba; posiblemente desde la habitación de Ronald y la de Percy, respectivamente.

"¿Qué habéis hecho?". Preguntó ella divertida.

"¡FRED!". Se oyó el grito de Percy.

"¡GEORGE!". El de Ronald esta vez.

"Nada". Respondieron los dos al unísono y se dispusieron a entrar a la habitación de la niña, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y poniendo un hechizo insonorizador.

"Creo que el pequeño Ronnie…".

"-y nuestro querido Pers…".

"-han encontrado…".

"-un gran depósito de arañas en sus habitaciones". Terminaron los dos.

Ginny se carcajeó y sus hermanos no tardaron en seguirla; sentándose con ella en su amplia cama.

"Se lo merecen". Comentó ella.

"Vaayaaa…".

"-nuestra pequeña hermana…".

"-está aprendiendo con las serpientes".

"Ya vasta, chicos". Rió ella. "Escuchad, tengo un problemilla; una amiga va a celebrar una fiesta próximante y necesito salir de aquí por un par de horas, tenéis que cubrirme".

"¿No será que quieres ir…". Dijo George.

"-a la fiesta que está organizando Dorea Dolohov, verdad, hermanita?". Terminó Fred.

La chica los miró de hito en hito.

"¿Cómo lo sabéis?". Preguntó descolocada.

"No hay chisme…".

"-por pequeño que sea…".

"-que nosotros no sepamos". Terminaron a la vez.

"Ahhh… ¿pero me ayudaréis, no?".

"Has tenido suerte, hermanita". Comentó George.

"Porque nosotros también iremos". Terminó Fred.

La mandíbula de Ginny cayó al suelo, literalmente.

"¿Qué-qué habéis dicho?".

"Dorea es nuestra compañera en clase...".

"-y un alma máter para la buena diversión".

"-claro que no íbamos a perdernos esa fiesta por nada del mundo…".

"-y ella misma nos invitó".

Ginny los miró de hito en hito nuevamente; ¿cuándo se había perdido que sus traviesos hermanos eran 'cercanos' a su amiga Dorea? En serio, ¿qué se había perdido? Ellos estaban en tercero y ella en primero, sí, ¿pero aún así nunca supo nada?

"Ahora mismo me vais a contar cómo es eso de que sois amigos…". Comentó ella, y los gemelos sonrieron.

[…]

* * *

 **N/A** : Sorryyyyy! Perdónenme por estar este mes sin subir capítulo nuevo; las vacaciones…. ya saben. ¿Y ustedes cómo las están pasando, bien? Pues eso espero.

Hablando un poco del fic, nos encontramos con varios datos curiosos sobre Dumby y algunos más…. inventarme profecías no se me da bien, aclaro xD

Tengo que decir algo del Severus de este fic: no es el Severus del canon porque simplemente está trastornado psicológicamente, más adelante miraremos ese tema más a fondo y podremos ver un poco del Severus antiguo.

Por lo demás, seguimos avanzando en esta historia…

Me encantaría decirles que nada es lo que parece y ya veremos más adelante el por qué digo esto… porque parece que todo ahora es…. no se, light, pero irá poniendose mejor todo. Joder, cómo me gustaría revelar los secretos de este fic en un solo cap, pero no puedo, no tendría graciaaa.

 **En el proximo cap Harry conocerá a Tom**... si lo se, dije que lo conoceria en segundo año, pero las circunstancias me exigen que los presente yaaaa (fangirleo maximo)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima, los quiero mucho a todos

 _Yara_

 _¡FELIZ VACACIONES!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
